Naruto Story Ideas
by Luciendar
Summary: Hey guys, Luciendar here and I need help. I have several ideas for Naruto fanfics and I don't know which to write since I like them all. That's where you come in. Please read and tell me which one or ones you'd most like to read. Then I'll throw the story or two with the most love from you guys into my writing rotation. Thanks so much!
1. Description

Hey everybody! Luciendar here, and if you read the summary then you already know a little about what's going on. The brief overview is that I've written a bunch of story beginnings and I want you all to decided which one you like best. Then I'll write one or may be two of those with my other regulars. Here are some brief descriptions so you know a little more about the story.

These first two are time travel stories:

 **Sakura's Second Chance:** _I wrote this story largely because I felt like Sakura had so much wasted potential as a character. She was almost redeemed in Shippuden but then ruined._ The end of the war has left much pain and despair. Our two surviving heroes, Sakura and Naruto aren't even fit to be ninja anymore. With the help of Naruto, Sakura travels back in time and becomes her younger self. She will help him grow as a ninja so that when the war comes he will be more prepared to fight it. All of the years wasted she will now use to fix things, one of those being her relationship with him.

 **A Better Yesterday:** Years after the events of Shippuden and Naruto is not the man he expected to be. Traveling alone he has become a nomad. So much loss and suffering keeps him isolated from everyone and everything. After the final straw he travels randomly back in time. With his new life he has a new chance to become whatever he wants and do whatever he wants. We he wander down familiar roads or we he create a entirely new path for himself.

The last three feature Naruto in very AU settings:

 **Team 13:** In this story Naruto wasn't raised in the village. Jiraiya took Naruto somewhere he hoped that he could be raised into a powerful man and be protected. Years later he returns the village a very different young man, but determined to do his family proud. He teams up with some OC's and takes on the problems of the Naruto series as a whole new man.

 **The Deep Well:** Naruto was taken as an infant after the sealing, along with other children, by Danzo and his organization. He is noted to be a failure and like all failures Danzo attempts to get rid of him. Things don't go as Danzo hopes and Naruto is once again part of the village. Though now, the failure has a power never before seen. Can he survive what the threats from inside and outside of the village?

 **A New Naruto:** Our story starts one the eve of our intrepid heroes sixth birthday. While not leading an exactly happy life, our hero's story seems to be starting out quite normally. That is until some villagers take things to far during the celebration of the death of the nine tails. Trapped by the villagers and slowly being killed an unlikely face from his past comes to save him. New powers await him as well as allies who will train him to become strong. What will happen now and just who will Naruto grow to become? A slightly darker Naruto fic.


	2. Sakura's 2nd Chance

**Sakura's Second Chance**

 **Chapter 1: It Starts At The Beginning**

"Okay, lets start the self evaluation," my voice sounded a little shaky, but that's to be expected, I mean how many people get a chance to travel back into there six year old body.

Appraising myself carefully I documented, "Overall muscular loss, height loss, chakra coils are less defined, subject never had large chakra pools so this change isn't dramatic," I preformed a few stretches and drills, "Quite limber yet obvious reductions, hand sign speed is lessened and yet increased from memory of how I was at this time, muscle memory seems to be more or less intact. Now how about appearance, Other than the aforementioned height loss, the subject presents with mild anorexia, luckily caught early enough to not stint growth, hair long, bangs recently done away with."

I had to check the hall outside my bedroom before finishing, "As for the butt and breasts, well no surprise there considering the age, but still not much of a loss."

I had to sigh at that. Somehow the fact that my six year old self is only slightly less buxom than my 24 year old self is quite disturbing. Nothing to be done. I realize that the auditory evaluation was unnecessary but trying to break years of medical training and habit is not easy to do. Remembering what hot stuff I used to think I was after the confidence boost from Ino I'm slightly disgusted to see myself. I'm honestly just glad I stopped to consider my excessive dieting before deciding when I was going to come back to. Otherwise I probably would've gone straight to the ninja accademy, or maybe even the day Team 7 was put together. I would worry more about my chakra reserves but the gift Naruto sent back with me should carry me through.

Thinking about him makes me wonder. What is going to happen to that time line? There was no way for us to know. Will it continue? Or like we thought will it change as I change this time? I can't stand the thought of him being alone there now. It's crazy how like the Sannin we ended up, but then at the same time we were so different. If I do not exist in that time any longer and he does… No, I can't think like that. I came back to fix things and make him, no, make us stronger. _Please be okay._

Alright, time to train. It's crazy how everything is the same as it was. Wooden stairs and white halls, leading down to the front door. I forgot that everything I owned at this time was very girly. I am going to need to go by some decent training clothes soon. Slipping on my shoes I realized that these sneakers would only hold up a few months from the kind of training I was about to put them through.

A shrill voice called out right before I opened the door, "And where exactly do you think _you're going_ young lady?"

"Mom," it was only meant to be a thought but the word escaped my mouth before I could stop it.

There she stood, hands on hips and ladle in hand. Why so many of my memories of her were like this I'll never know, but I had crossed into the kitchen and wrapped her in my arms before I knew what had happened. I might not be very strong yet but her gasps still let me know I was crushing her with my hug before lightening up.

"Goodness Sakura, are you trying to crush your mother? I think you need to get a...grip," her father chimed in with one of his notoriously bad puns, but honestly it was the best joke in the world to me right now.

Mom and I both laughed before both stopped and looked at me laughing, "What's gotten into you Sakura, you never laugh at your dad's jokes? If this is some kind of new scheme your concocting I'll admit it's better that usual but it won't work. It's almost dinner time young lady, where do you think you were trying to go?"

I noticed she didn't mention the bone crushing hug I gave her, "Sorry mom, I don't know why but it felt like I hadn't seen you in ages. I know, it's silly. And dad's joke just caught me by surprise, that's all. We get it, I had a 'grip' on mom, ha ha dad very funny."

They both chuckled but my dad grinned brightly, "Come on Sakura, don't explain the joke, that's not very...punny."

Again, mom and I erupted into laughter before I gather myself, "Okay, I give. I was just heading to the back yard to get some training in mom. I want to start the ninja academy in two years so I had best have some ninja skills before I go."

"Oh, that's right," my mom shook her head and returned her attention to the stove, "ever since you heard that the Uchiha boy was going you just had to go too, right? Well, dinner will be ready in half an hour so you make sure you come in around then."

I wanted to tell my mom exactly where the Uchiha could shove his moody ass but I can't let them in on how different I am. Some changes are impossible to miss, but I should do my best to not seem too different. I don't know about dad, but mom will definitely notice. Okay Sakura, gotta suck it up and do this right.

"Well duh mom, he is just so handsome and strong, you just know he's going to be a crazy powerful ninja. So if I want him to like me then I have to be a crazy strong kunoichi right? We both know men are helpless without us women around, right mom," I said giving her a wink.

She laughed a pure clean laugh and winked right back at me, "My, my, when did my daughter get so wise. Just try not to get to wrapped up in that boy dear. Remember to take care of yourself first. You are a wonderful young woman and if he is as great as you say then he won't be able to miss that."

My dad just looked back and forth at us, "It's finally happened, I've become the odd 'man' out."

We all laughed before I headed into the back. Dad may have never made it past genin but he used to be very adamant about his training. That left me a slightly worn down dummy in the back to practice with and a couple kunai he just left in the post. I love my father but honestly he was just asking for me to hurt myself.

Forty-five minutes later I caught my mom watching me from the corner of my eye, "Yes, mom?"

"Honestly, I came out here to fuss at you for being late to dinner," her words didn't seem to hold her scolding tone, "but honey, I've never seen you fight like that. You're a natural. I forgot that your dad had that old thing out here. Look at you though, you've splintered it. I mean, I'm sure it was rotting but still, you have the makings of an excellent ninja."

I was beaming until I heard my mom utter a few more words under her breath, "Whether I like it or not."

She rounded back towards the kitchen without even telling me to come in. It was like her way of saying she respected all of the effort I was putting in training. I almost cried. It was so late in life that I finally understood my mother, long after she'd passed away, courtesy of the ninja war. All she ever wanted was for me to get serious about my life. She hated the way I approached my life as a ninja, being such a fangirl. I'm not sure if my dad always kept her at bay or she thought I wouldn't make it through the academy, but either way now I could prove to her how magnificent of a kunoichi I could be.

It only took me a few long strides to catch up to her and jump up on her back making the poor woman almost buckle, "What's for dinner mom, I'm hungry?"

"Oh Sakura," she exclaimed at the sudden addition of even my light weight, "Don't suddenly jump on my like that. You have to warn me, or are you practicing your ninja assassination techniques on me now."

"That's right mom," I giggled at her joke, "Beware the pink tickler, the most deadly kunoichi on the playground."

I attacked her sides with my fingers eliciting almost childlike laughter from her. We'd barely made it through the door before she collapsed from my ministrations. She hadn't been down for a minute before she'd flipped it on me and I was at her mercy. Sure with my skills I could have flipped it on her, but at this point in time with her superior muscle strength and limb reach it wouldn't have looked right.

Both of us were giggling like made when dad found us, "Alright now, laughter is my job. What am I going to do if you two take that from me?"

Mom and I both gave him an appraising look and in unison said, "Cook!"

 **2 HOURS LATER**

Dinner that night had been amazing. I had never gotten along with my parents like that, and though I knew I should have been a little more bratty and childish I couldn't help myself. I truly wanted this kind of relationship with my mother and now that I could have it I couldn't bear to lose it. I think what surprised her far more than my attitude though was my appetite. She was shocked when I finished my plate, I thought she was going to faint when I asked for more. I had to give an impassioned speech about how if I was ever going to get strong I was going to need to eat and gain muscle. I acted like it hurt but I explained I needed the energy to train and could always lose the weight some later on.

Honestly, I probably ate a little too much. I just couldn't help myself, finally getting to eat some of my mother's cooking again was like a dream come true. The nice thing about being a kid was doing some of the things it feels a bit ridiculous to do as an adult. Walking right up to my bed, I turned around and flopped back on the bed sending whatever magazines and makeup I had on it into the air. Sure, I still did this kind of thing as an adult, but now I felt good about doing it. Naruto would always tease me about how much of a kid I still am when I did it.

A silent tear feel down my face at the thought. The thought of flopping down in my bed next to his. Him chuckling at me and my lack of femininity. It was funny, when I quit trying so hard to impress other people and it was just Naruto and I the feeling of acting like the perfect lady was gone. I could be the real me. We used to stay up late just teasing each other. _Some heroes we turned out to be, eh Naruto?_

Curling up in my bed I had to force the memories of that last night in my original time out of my head. That or I'd **never sleep.** Flashes of blond hair and toned muscles still haunted my sleep. Firm embraces, the meeting of lips, and the scars, oh so many scars.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

I cursed under the strain of what was once my light warm up. I felt like I'd burned up all of my strength for the day. That was alright though, it just meant that I was finally doing something right. I didn't need to train much more right now anyway. What I really needed to do more than anything right now was get cleaned up, eat, and find a certain little blond boy and set him on the right path. As a young girl I knew I should be grossed out by my current state but I couldn't help but revel in it. Not five minutes later, sweat covered and collapsed on the floor, was how my mom found me.

"I was going to tell you to come down for breakfast," she sniffed a bit before continuing, "but I think you need to take a bath first young lady. What would you do if your dear Sasuke found you like this?"

The grin my mom had told me she thought she had me pegged, "Well first I'd probably have to smack him for being in my room without permission when I'm in my pj's. Honestly though, I've seen how he looked at all the girls who fawn all over him mom. I can tell, he doesn't want that kind of girl. So I'll become a strong and independent woman. Then I'm sure he'll fall for me."

Honestly, my mom looked like her jaw had been wired open, "Sakura, are you really my Sakura? I mean, that's great and all, but quitting your dieting, all this training, and now this? You just aren't acting like yourself at all."

I knew this was too much at once, gotta think fast, "Mom, it's like this. I had this dream, a dream of the future, my future and I didn't like what I saw. I am still a little girl mom, but I just want to be a strong person and ninja. I just can't approach life the way I have, especially if I want to be a ninja."

I didn't have to put on an act here. Just remembering some of what happened was still enough to bring tears to my eyes. Mom was obviously sold because her suspicion disappeared and I was enveloped in a hug. I was wrapped in warmth, and not the sweaty kind I was covered with.

"Just don't grow up to fast, okay baby," she said tearfully, "I can't wait to see what kind of woman you become. Just remember to take it slow, make mistakes, and I'll always be here for you after them, okay?"

"Sure thing mom," I cheerfully replied.

Even though I know I have things to do the allure of soaking in the tub was just a little to hard to pass up. Naruto was never an early to rise type, especially at this age. Still, I need to eat and get started with my day. I can't seem overly eager with Naruto. Sure, I want to create a flirtation with him, but he always works harder when he has goals he wants to attain. The question haunting me is how exactly do I want to go about his training. If I set him up to be rookie of the year then he might get a little cocky, but hopefully I can control that. He has a lot to do to prepare him for what is to come. The problem… is _him._

The last Uchiha helped spur on Naruto's growth, giving him a rival as well as a pseudo-brother. Though in the end, that might have caused more harm than good. Had Sasuke made the right choices then the two of them could have become a legendary pair that dwarfed the Sanin. Unfortunately, that brat was always more concerned with power and revenge. Getting Naruto away from Sasuke, and in turn Kakashi who will want to train him, should do him some good. He might actually get a sensei who gives a crap. Still, there are events like the mission to Wave Country that helped shape Naruto as a person and, if possible, I still want him to experience that. _Oh Naruto._

After a good thirty minute soak I finally joined my mother for breakfast. She had made slightly more than usual which I was happy for. It was going to take some work to get my body out of its half starved state, and I needed to do that before I could even dream of gaining muscle mass. My chakra coils, control and stores are something that I can actively work on now. I guess I still need to be aware of when and where I do these things, mom is already suspicious.

"Breakfast is great mom, but where's dad," I couldn't really remember many morning when he wasn't joining us for breakfast.

She chuckled lightly before answering me, "That fool of a father of yours has headed out early to run some errands. With this random surge of training you've been doing I think you really lit a fire under him."

I couldn't help but give her a funny look, "You mean one day of training from me got him all raring to go?"

She just nodded her head as she took another bite of her breakfast. Taking another look at the table I finally noticed that the breakfast mom prepared seemed geared towards training. A typical breakfast from my mom was usually very healthy, a bowl of oatmeal I wouldn't finish and a piece of fruit. In front of me this morning sat eggs, bacon, whole grain oatmeal, and fruit. I couldn't be sure without asking, but if I had to guess she added the eggs and bacon while I was showering to support my training.

As I was getting finished I helped mom collect the dishes and set a plate out for dad. I let her wash while I dried. She gave me a few funny looks, but I just made conversation with her. If I really wanted to blend in more I should have let her handle the dishes by herself, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I know that it has nothing to do with why I came back to this time, but I can't help but want to improve my relationship with my mother this time around.

"Sakura," my mother called out as I began to head back to my room, "Are you sure there isn't something you want to talk about? I really don't want to look a gift horse in the mouth here but, you're just acting so different. I don't want you to tell me that you're dying or something."

I could feel the sad smile come to my face from just how close her guess was, "No mom, I'm just fine. Jeez, if that's the reception I get from helping you do dishes then you can do them yourself from now on. No sweat off my back."

We both laughed then but I knew I hadn't completely dissuaded her worry. I had to run out of the room as she threw the dish towel at me and head back up the stairs. My funds were basically nonexistent and since I was just a little girl and a far cry from being a shinobi I couldn't even begin to take on D rank missions. Most basic shinobi gear is cheaper than civilian fashion luckily. That being said advanced ninja gear is ridiculously expensive.

"Sakura, can you come down here please," looks like dad just got back, "I've got a surprise for you."

Hurriedly I put on the sturdiest, while most fashionable, outfit I could find. As a seasoned kunoichi I appreciate functionality over appearance, but I'm still a girl after all. As I got downstairs I found dad scarfing his food down while mom scolded him. Something had him excited and he was just brushing off all of mom's complaints.

As soon as he'd finished he hopped up to face me, "Come on Sakura. I've got something to show you."

"OkaAAAAAY," I said as dad grabbed my arm and drug me outside.

Having to hop on one leg as dad drug me behind him we made our way to the back yard. Instead of the rotten training dummy and shoddy kunai out here just yesterday I found a brand new taijutsu dummy, and three targets for kunai and shuriken practice. Sitting beside the targets were two new sets of kunai and shuriken as well as what looked like a kids training set which were all wooden.

"Wow dad, all this looks expensive," I said honestly a little shocked.

Past his usual smile I could see the faint signs of a blush, "Well, I can't stay a Genin all my life can I? Especially if my little girl is working on becoming a ninja. This way we can train together, father and daughter, an unstoppable ninja combo."

I chuckled a bit and picked up the wooden training set, "What exactly am I supposed to do with this?"

He chuckled a bit nervously, "Well, ya see, your mom said she'd throw me out if I kept letting you train with real weapons so I got you those to practice with," then dad got a bit closer and whispered to me, "but just between the two of us if you want to use the real ones when she isn't around I won't tell."

"I heard that," my moms voice called out from inside.

Dad facepalmed, "Busted."

 **SCENE BREAK**

Training with dad had been fun, but it was more frustrating than anything. I mean, how would he react if he only hit every other bullseye and I hit it every time with pinpoint precision. The best I could manage was aiming at random spots and hitting those instead. Then of course there was my taijutsu. I found it to be far more difficult to fake. Either I was to skilled for my age or a bumbling idiot. The only thing I could do was stick to really basic attacks even though mom had caught me doing far more last night.

Now finally out in town I had a look at a few ninja shops. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that they treated me like a child, but hopefully I'd be able to take advantage of that. After all, who was going to charge a cute little girl full price for some mesh armor and shoes. Pink hair and green eyes are a lethal combination after all. Until I get into more advanced training that much should suffice.

Now I had to stalk around the village until I happened upon the blond object of my affection. I couldn't actively search for him. I needed to make it seem like I was just happening upon him. After going around for half the day I'd almost given up hope until I headed into Ichiraku's for a ramen lunch. It was in perhaps the most likely place that I found the boy I had been searching for.

"Well hello there," I was greeted by the owner of the establishment who was much like an uncle to Naruto, "and what can I get for such a cute little customer today?"

"I'll have a miso ramen please, with plenty of naruto in it," it took all I had to hold back my laughter.

That comment caught the attention of the blond boy who had just been regaling the owner with his latest pranking exploits. Another of his many attempts to get attention, and occasionally to right a wrong. I think a lot of people would be surprised the number of pranks Naruto pulled that were retribution for something that Naruto saw that he found was wrong. Even as such an adorable little boy he had the cutest since of justice.

"You don't want me in your ramen, I'd taste awful," Naruto joked with an ear to ear grin.

Just then a girl came from the back of the stand with a bowl of ramen in her hands who looked around twelve, "I don't know about that Naruto, with as much ramen as you eat I'm sure you've got to be ramen flavored at this point."

We all laughed at that before the owner, Teuchi, came back around, "Now, now, we don't cook the customers, regardless of flavor. Naruto how about you tell our new customer your story."

"I don't think she'd really enjoy it old man," Naruto replied.

I hopped up into the seat beside him at the counter and looked at him, "If you don't mind, I'd love to hear. I didn't catch much of it but what I heard on the way in sounded really funny."

"Okay, so it's like this," he began as he told me the story of his latest endeavor.

It was actually quite brilliant. He had gone to the council room and put a ninja bonding agent that he'd probably stolen into the chairs of the civilian council. He'd even made sure it was odorless so that the Inuzuka clan didn't catch on. He had then proceeded to pop in on their latest meeting and entice them until they tried to stand. Now that alone wouldn't be very funny but that wasn't the best part. The best part had to be the chemical that his unnamed accomplice had placed in the water of all the civilian council members which made them desperate to use the restroom. The thought of several grown men and women complaining about all of their important issues being reduced to pissing on themselves was hilarious as far as I'm concerned. Even if my mom is one of them.

I laughed as hard as I ever had at his antics. He spent the next hour telling me about other pranks, obviously pleased by my reaction. As enchanted as I was by the grin that he had I was still heartbroken at the desperation behind it. I could see how happy he was to have someone his own age to talk to and that he was just counting down the moments until he'd never see me again. In his adult years he had confided to me that he'd never expected anything good to last back then.

"So, other than master prankster, what do you do with your time Naruto-san," I asked trying to lead us in the right direction.

His surprise lasted only a moment before his smile recovered, "Well, I am going to be the strongest ninja in the whole village, that way everyone will respect me."

"So what kind of training are you doing," I wondered what kind of response I might get from this.

He stopped and thought for a second, "Well I have done a lot of evasion training, running from angry villagers and all. I've also broken into the T&I compound a few times, so that has to count as major stealth training. Other than that I just do some basic workouts. I don't have parents to teach me or any family scrolls or anything since I'm an orphan."

He rubbed the back of his head in that cute way that I loved so much. After paying for our meals we started wandering through the village. He consistently tried to create space between the two of us. To my shame it took me about five minutes before I realized that he was trying to keep people from realizing that I was associating with him. He was trying to protect me. Well that just wouldn't do.

Falling back in stride with him I grabbed his hand before taking off running, "Come on!"

Before he could argue or try and be gallant once more I took off dragging him behind me in much the same fashion as my dad did to me only just that morning. It took them about twenty minutes to reach their destination. A training grounds that was devoid of people. I came to find that even ninja were often superstitious and that training ground 13 was often left open.

"Uhh, Sakura-san, what are we doing here," his curiosity bubbling to the surface.

Unintentionally I mimicked his embarrassed head scratch, "Well you and I both want to be incredible ninja, so I figured we should get serious. Neither of us are from ninja families so we start out with a disadvantage. The way I see it, the only thing we can do is train harder than any of them."

I was unsure if my speech would have any affect on him until I saw the fire burning in his eyes, "You're right Sakura-chan. What do you think we should do first? We could spar, or do physical training, I don't really know any ninjutsu, do you?"

His energy was positively infectious. It honestly makes me wonder how I never got dragged into it when we were kids… well before when we were kids. I hate that the only answer I can come up with is that I had my head to far up Sasuke's ass. Looking at the boy in front of me I could tell he certainly hadn't changed at all, only I have. I couldn't let that get me down now. We still had training to do and I had one all important mission that needed to be accomplished asap.

Clutching my fists to my chests in excitement I replied, "Alright, well I don't know any ninjutsu or genjutsu either but hopefully my dad will teach me some and then I can teach you. My dad has been a genin for a reeeeally long time so he's learned a bunch of tricks but not many strong techniques. So lets perfect what we can for now and learn more whenever we can. I saw we practice our taijutsu and then we do physical training until we fall over!"

Naruto grinned ear to ear once more and gave me a thumbs up, "Awesome Sakura-chan, buuut the truth is I don't really know a taijutsu style either. I can try and then do a bunch of workouts though. Nothing will stop me from becoming the best dattebayo!"

I loved his fierce determination. No matter how hard a life he's been given he is never loses his spirit. It took me years to understand, but this is truly the will of fire. I guess I'll show him the basics of taijutsu, but it'll be best if I leave his taijutsu and ninjutsu training to his other sensei. After all, I may be strong, but she's a force of nature.

It took us six hours to wear Naruto out. An hour of taijutsu was quickly wearing me down and I knew if I kept things at this pace then I'd be the one to pass out. Then all of my careful plans today would all be for nothing. While only lightly participating I lead him through some strength training combined with aerobic and anaerobic exercise. He'd only questioned once why I wasn't doing it all to, to which I replied that I'd already done some this morning, plus I was watching his form. I explained that it's better to do something properly once than the wrong way a hundred times. Whether he understood or not I'll never know but he nodded and went right along training.

Gasping and out of breath he finally collapsed to the ground, "Jeez Sakura-chan, you're a real slave driver."

I laughed a bit thinking of all the times he'd pushed me far past the point of exhaustion in our training, "Nothing worth having ever came easy Naruto. Why don't you just take a little rest and then we'll head home?"

A response never left his mouth, well not an expected one, instead all I got was a snore. He had passed out only moments after he'd sprawled out on the ground. I'm not quite sure how he'd respond to it but I took the opportunity to kneel behind him and put his head in my lap. I was caught by surprise when I realized exactly how much I'd missed running my hands through his hair. He even let out one of his rare purrs for me which always left me weak in the knees. If a sound could say I love you then that would be it for her.

"Time to get down to business, and don't think for a second that I don't know you're listening fox, or should I call you Ahri. That's right, we need to talk," after I finished talking I placed my hand on Naruto's seal and meditated.

Mere moments later I opened my eyes to find myself in a dank sewer. Apparently Naruto had spruced the place up a bit the first time that I'd seen it. Water was up to my ankles but I didn't really feel wet and the room itself was dimly lit by torches. The growl that literaly seemed to make the air vibrate made me aware that the Nine Tails was not happy. I really wasn't surprised, after all, she'd never even told anyone that name until Naruto and myself.

 **"** **How do you know that name brat," the fox hissed.**

I smiled and laughed thinking how different this was from the fox I knew, "I have something for you. None of this will make sense until you take it. Don't be afraid, it's your own chakra."

Placing my hand on my chest I drew the chakra out of my chest. Even I wasn't sure how clear it was going to come. The fox was certain that it would work so there was no reason for me to argue. Hell, the fact that any of this was going to plan felt like a minor miracle to me.

 **In response the fox let out a mighty roar, "I fear nothing brat. Least of all from some wisp of a child like you. You're as likely to fall over and die on the spot as to take your next breath. Take your best shot with whatever that is and see the futility that is your weakness."**

I shook my head. _Stubborn idiot can't even identify her own chakra when she's this riled up. Maybe I shouldn't have used her real name but it was the only way I could guarantee that she bring me in here._

The nine tails brought it's nose as close as it could to the bars without physically touching it. I walked forward and placed my hand on the beasts nose letting it absorb the energy that it had gifted me in the future. It wasn't immediate, but subtly all of the KI dispersed from the room and all of the rage left her eyes. She took on the human form that I knew so well and looked at me as if not sure she believed what she was seeing. Long pale limbs stretched out from a revealing red and white kimono, dark hair framed golden eyes and red whisker marks, and finally nine white tails flitted around behind her. Now this is the nine tails that I knew, Ahri.

 **"I'm not sure what to think Sakura-san. I have all these memories that you have given me and now understand who you are and when you come from. Though it all feels like a dream. The thought that this boy could grow to be such a great man is quite hard to grasp.** **You know if you truly wish for my help that you'll have to remove the seal. Only then can I not only train him but begin to fuse our chakras like the myself of the future intended. It is a risky gamble but given what he will face in the future I understand it. The question is will he free me," the nine tails answered.**

I gave the fox a devious look that she'd once told me made her proud that I had been the mate of her host, "Oh he won't have to. That's what I'm here to do, after all, how else are we supposed to learn to trust each other."

Both sides of the cage mirrored a foxy grin. I was scared out of my mind. This was the biggest gamble of the entire trip. Regardless of the bravado that I'd shown up until this point I couldn't stop the tears that poured from my eyes as I reached for the seal. I could physically feel the eagerness rolling off of the fox to be released. Sure, the Ahri that I know isn't exactly gentle or anything like that, but she didn't put off this aura of hatred. Naruto's acceptance over the years had tamed her in a way that hadn't happened yet in this time. One thing Naruto hadn't prepared me for was the hand that grabbed my wrist when I first began to peel back the seal immediately causing the nine tails back to her demon fox appearance.

"Who are you and what are you doing," the blond man said to me with an intense animosity.

Regardless of the KI the man was putting off I couldn't help but smile at the Fourth Hokage, "Well, I'm trying to save the world."

Baffled he stared at me even while responding, "What exactly does that have to do with him?"

Both the fox and I growled at that, "You see! It's people like you who are the problem Lord Fourth. You don't know anything about her and you judge her. Yes, I said **her**. She didn't even mean to attack the village in the first place and you know it. I know she fought against you when you tried to seal her again, but come on, who wouldn't? I don't expect you to forgive her but you don't have to. Naruto created the fuijutsu that sent me back here for a purpose and if he can trust the nine tails isn't that good enough?"

The Fourth looked flabbergasted but he rallied quickly, "I can't sense any deception in what you say, but that doesn't mean I can just trust the fox either. Man or woman doesn't matter, what matters is the hate I can feel coming off of it. You expect me to just trust hi...her when she's acting like this? It didn't seem like you were all that confident with those tears rolling down your face either. So how are you going to convince me that you're right, because if you can't I'll seal this fox away so tight that not only will she never be free but it'll prevent Naruto from ever being able to access his chakra. I don't want that, but you being here leaves me little in the way of options."

Panic set in at that moment. All of this was an unexpected development and the fox wasn't helping. Not only was she not saying anything helpful but it was true that she did have some KI rolling off of her again from the moment the Fourth had appeared. Honestly, I could only come up with one idea.

"Lord Fourth Hokage, in the future you and I briefly met. I can't really explain it to you but both you and your wife, Kushina, asked me to watch after him and I'd never betray that. It took us a long time to have a real relationship outside of teamates and that was all of my fault. Your son is the most amazing man I've ever known and I'd never do anything to harm him," I looked away from the Hokage and walked past the bars and into the cage with the fox, "Now I know that the nine tails can't kill me in here, but if my consciousness was destroyed in here I'd live the rest of my life as a vegetable. Yes, I'm scared, but Naruto asked me to do this and I would do anything for him."

Almost in a submissive manner the fox placed it's large snout next to me and I leaned into her. She morphed once more into the woman I'd known for so long. Somehow she looked younger though I was just noticing it. Perhaps the age she appeared was somehow a reflection of Naruto's age.

The Fourth eyed us carefully, "You love him don't you?"

I teared up and nodded my head, "I do, and once upon a time, she did too."

Not that I'm brave enough to point it out, but I do believe the nine tailed fox blushed at that comment. The Fourth Hokage only smiled at the two of us as if he understood something we didn't know. Slowly he disappeared and left the fox and I alone once more.

I was about to walk out of the cage and take off the seal before a hand gently grabbed my wrist. The nine tails looked at me with uncertainty. I could tell that she was confused by the flood of memories that she'd received and was still trying to process them all. She was probably not one hundred percent sure exactly what she would do once I removed the seal, and that surprisingly put me at peace.

 _ **"You don't have to do this you know. We could wait until the boy can come here and then let him pull the seal himself. You could give me more time to adjust**_ _ **seal before you choose to remove it, I wouldn't blame you," I could see the fox's generosity for what it really was, she was afraid that she would betray me.**_

 __I just smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her in a hug, "I don't know how Naruto earned your trust exactly, only that it was a slow but sure process. We don't have that kind of time. If Naruto is to be strong enough to handle what is to come then he must be vastly more powerful than he was. Between you and me, we can easily make that happen, but it all begins here. It begins with trust, and love."

Without my earlier hesitation I peeled the seal away. The bars caging her in shattered like glass and brought me face to face with the most devious look I'd ever seen. I didn't even have a chance to breathe before she charged me.

I could feel the air leaving my lungs. Even with all of my strength I could get her to quit choking me. I focused all of my chakra and could barely loosen her squeeze for a moment. Begging seemed like my only option.

"Ahri," I choked out, "Can't breathe."

 _ **"Ohh! Sorry," she squeaked as she loosened up on her hug, "I just knew you could do it Sakura-chan. You were always such a good girl. My mind advanced almost immediately to its future state after you gave me my memories but I wanted to see what you would do. Sorry, I wasn't trying to trick you, but you'd never**_ _ **met me when I was like that. I just wanted to see if you really trusted Naruto and me that much."**_

"I'm going to have to leave soon. He can't wake up with me in here or that could lead to trouble," I said, much to her apparent distress.

 _ **"**_ _ **But you just got here," she whined, "Alright fine. I guess that's fine. You can leave a lot of Naruto's training to me, but you'll have to figure out how to break the ice to him. I mean, he doesn't expect me to be a good girl."**_

 __"I know," and as the words left my mouth I vanished from his seal.


	3. A Better Yestderday

**A Better Yesterday**

 **Chapter 1: Where I Belong**

Naruto wasn't really sure what it was. Was it the fact that he now had a portion of the collective power of all of the tailed beasts? Was it that he was now stuck permanently in what he called Six Paths Sage mode? Or maybe it was the fact that he had turned down the option to become Hokage, his lifelong dream. Whatever the reason he was now an outcast of the elemental nations.

Oh, no one would treat him poorly. Quite the opposite. Whenever he went to any village people would wave and greet him. They had parades and celebrations of his victory in the great war. He was sent special invitations to every important clan gathering or government meeting. Every Daimyo in the five nations with a daughter of marriageable age had sent him a request for an engagement meeting. Honestly, Naruto supposed, it was really his own fault.

After years of conflict and fighting he was done with it all. He'd been betrayed by his best friend, watched loved ones die, and even killed enough to run his own river of blood. He'd watched his own village burn twice already. His only two serious love interests had moved on. Sakura, his long time unrequited love, they had actually began a short romance in private. She had even become pregnant with his child, a child she lost whilst fighting, the couple had never recovered from that. Then, once Sasuke came back after the war, any chance they had of overcoming the tragedy was close forever. Then there was the Hyuga heiress, Hinata. She had always been sweet on him. After the battle with Pain she had confessed her love for him but he never really had a good chance to reply. The two shinobi dated for a time but after the end of the war he was a different man. All of the memories of war and bloodshed would come back to him during the nigh as he slept. He would thrash about and become violent. Apparently, once while spending the night with him, she tried to rouse him out of one such nightmare. She ended up with six broken ribs, a large gash on her leg, and a black eye. In turn, he ended the relationship unable to face her again.

Now thirty years old he found his power had only grown. He traveled the nations as a nomad as his godfather had once done. Strangely he felt closer to his dead Sensei that way. Like Haguromo he could now move through space and time. He could have breakfast in Kiri and lunch Suna. Naruto now spent his free time, which was almost all the time practicing Fuinjutsu. Between his power and the art of seals he had found he could do incredible things. Just last week he had finished a seal that reversed the flow of time. He had used it in Sunagakure on the land itself. The deserts regressed a thousand years in an hour and became a lush and vibrant savanna. It was his conversation with the only man alive he was still close enough to consider a friend that changed his life forever.

"Naruto, you have once more saved my village. In another year, or maybe three, we would have run out of water. Even trade lacks the ability to sustain us. Thank you my friend," the Kazekage bowed his head in thanks.

Feeling briefly like he had in younger days he rubbed the back of his head, "Aww come on Gara, it was nothing. I've got a lot of time on my hand these days. We're just lucky it worked, dattebayo!"

Gara had smiled hearing his old friend's use of the verbal tick he'd long since abandoned, "You do know what you've created don't you?"

The sage cocked his head to one side, after all of this time he could still be oblivious to what was right in front of him, "You mean other than a seal that rewinds time? I mean since it takes so much chakra I haven't put much thought into it. Even a kage, or jinchuriki, as you are or once were wouldn't have nearly enough chakra to use it."

Gara smirked, "That's all the better truly. Still, as far as you are concerned, if you wished it you could be immortal. An immortal who can travel through time. You can be any age you choose and you can live in any time you want," Gara looked to the side somewhat dejectedly, "Naruto you are my best friend. You not only saved me, but all of us. Still, you have always seemed like you were born in the wrong age. Perhaps if one of a million things had been different you might have had a peaceful life. You were that one thing for me. My advice to you. Do whatever, be whoever, go wherever _or live_ _whenever_ makes you happy."

He had spent every second since then considering his long time friend's advice. It was true, his entire life had been one of hardship with only the shortest of moments of relief. The question was where, or truly when, could he go to make it better. It was a decision that plagued him for months. He may have never truly decided, but when news reached him that Sasuke Uchiha had been declared the next Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves he new it had to be done. Sure, it was his choice to not become Hokage. Still, having his former friend, turn traitor, turn somewhat loyal shinobi once more given the seat didn't sit well with him.

Having drunk himself into a stupor he began making the preparations. It would have served him right if he had made a mistake making the seal. Karma saw fit however to not betray the man who had already lost so much. He wasn't sure when he was going, or even where he would end up, but in an empty apartment that was the rebuilt version of the room he grew up in he drew his seal. He could hear the celebration going on outside. Had it truly been twelve years since the end of the bloody war. It felt like yesterday and an eternity ago all at the same time. Naruto then lowered his hand to his seal and began to feed chakra into it.

That was when the door to the apartment flew open, "Naruto, what are you doing?"

It was only right that she be the last one he saw here, "Hey, Sakura, well you could say I am working."

The look on Sakura's face told him she wasn't quite buying it, "Okay, well that's nice but can't it wait? It's time for us to be with everyone. People from all over have come for this celebration and to see the heroes of the war. It's time to address the people, Sasuke is waiting for us."

A bitter look flashed over Naruto's face, "Well he's going to be waiting for a long time, or perhaps I should say not long at all. It really depends on how you look at the time space continuum."

The pink haired kunoichi managed to look both concerned and confused at the same time. Regardless of the choice she made, her feelings for the blond had never swayed. The choice between Sasuke and Naruto hadn't really been a choice at all. What she could never admit was her love for Naruto ran as deep as it ever had for the Uchiha, maybe even deeper now. The choice came down to the child she lost and the dreams she had for it's future. Every time she looked at her former teammate she could see the child's face. A mop of pink hair on top of a mischievous boy's face, or blonde for a girl. A life time of memories as a family whenever their eyes met. Even now, pregnant again, she couldn't get past the possibilities.

She turned away slightly so she didn't have to look into those mystifying azure orbs, "Look Naruto, I know you've been very alone for the past several years. Why don't you stay? I'm pregnant again, it's Sasuke's. He could really use a crazy Uncle Uzumaki."

The comment she'd intended to be warm and comforting filled his veins with ice, "Well, I certainly hope that you can be happy... with _him_. I guess I was just there to keep the bed warm until Konoha's favorite son returned. I guess you lucked out. I wouldn't want you to have felt stuck with me had you been forced to carry our child to fruition."

Sakura walked straight up to him and draw her hand back to smack him. She just couldn't. As her anger turned to sorrow she dropped to her knees. She watched as Naruto continued to feed chakra into the seal. She could see it plain as day, all of the pain he'd lived through had become a sickness that she could never cure. Maybe if she could have stayed with him things would have different. He could've been Hokage, they could've been married, the child in her stomach...could've been his.

Tears now stained her cheeks, "I'm sorry. I knew that you were hurting. I could have been there for you but I wasn't. I never quit loving you, but after what happened, I just couldn't be with you."

Never once stopping his jutsu he faced her, "Why?"

She brought her hand to his cheek, "Every time I look into your eyes I see what could have been. The child we could have had, the future that might have been. It just hurts too much. I was a coward."

His frozen heart melting he began to cry tears of his own, "I f-f-forgive you. I always thought I was never good enough. Thank you, Sakura."

In a flash of light Sakura found herself alone in the room. Silently she wept at the sudden loneliness. Wherever he had gone she somehow knew one thing for certain. She would never see the man she loved ever again.

 **Where:?/When:?**

Looking around his surroundings Naruto was pleased to find that he was still in Konoha. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and winced at the morning sun. Luckily his metabolism and the power he'd gained kept him from having a hangover. That being said this sunlight was still as painful his old Sensei's jutsu, **Thousand Years of Death**. So now he knew where he was, now all he had to figure out was the when.

Little did he know the answer was about to fall into his lap. Literally.

"Look out below," a young girl's voice came from nowhere.

"Ow," was all Naruto could weez as he noticed the red headed girl on top of him.

She was only on him for a few moments before darting off again. He knew that cocky grin, he used to wear it when he was playing pranks. He then watched the girl zip off, red hair flipping behind her in the wind. Only moments later he saw several ninjas, a mix of chunin and jonin, following and shouting after her. Oh this looked like fun.

He couldn't help himself. Hopping up to his feet he gave chase after the girl. It took a little more effort than he thought but it wasn't long before he passed the other ninja and caught up to her. Full of energy the red head laughed mirthfully as she left the others in the dust.

' _What a little prankster,'_ Naruto caught himself thinking.

The girl then seemed to notice his presence, "Hey! How'd you catch up so easy? Those other guys are still way back there."

Naruto snickered at the girl, "No one can prank and run as fast as the great Naruto Uzumaki! So what did you do?"

Surprise was evident on the girl's face as her misstep sent tumbling onto a roof. Quicker than she could figure out what was going on Naruto had already scooped her up and was carrying her off. He might be old and have retired from the life of pranking but he wasn't about to let this budding prankster get caught. She just reminded him so much of himself.

Her face started to look a few shades lighter than her hair, "What did you say you name was?"

"Hold on a sec," Naruto looked as saw the Hokage monument and using more speed pushed up there, "Okay now what was your question?"

The girls hair now covered her face. She was obviously not used to that much speed and it seemed to take her breath away. Looking wildly at her new surroundings she took account of where she was. It was only then did she notice she was still in the arms of this mysterious stranger. Her blush only magnified when he seemed to smile down on her.

"Can you put me down now," she asked before he laughingly sat her down, "I asked what your name was again?"

"Oh, is that all," he replied, "I am Naruto Uzumaki. Pleasure to meet you."

She seemed to look at the hand extended to her, "But you don't have red hair."

He made a face, "Well my dad had blond hair. My mom was an Uzumaki, and she had red hair. Guess the blond just won out in my genes."

She looked slightly dejected and played with her red hair, "You're so lucky. I hate my red hair. All the stupid boys at school call me a tomato. One boy got his older brother to try and beat me up since I made him cry when he made fun of me. It's still nice to meet a fellow Uzumaki. I thought I was the last one."

The wheels started turning in Naruto's head and things began to click into place, "Well, you aren't alone. I happen to really like your red hair. It's really beautiful, just like my mother's was."

She was staggerd a bit by his compliment, "Y-y-you really think my h-h-hair is beautiful? That's the first time anyone has ever said anything nice about my hair."

Naruto gave her a nod, "That's right, dattebayo! You still haven't told me you're name yet though."

Naruto couldn't help but hope he was wrong as he waited for her answer, "You do it too! You have a verbal tick just like me dattebane! That is so cool! Oh, and I'm Kushina by the way."

The girl started to rant about things concerning the Uzumaki clan and Naruto reflected inwardly. He now was aware vaguely of when he'd come back to. Of course when he'd seen only three Hokage heads on the mountain he had a vague idea, but now he could basically pinpoint the year. He'd only met the girl already he felt connected to her. Strange side effect of having not been raised by her mother, he didn't have any familial feelings for her.

 _'Well, I guess this is the start of a beautiful friendship,' Naruto figured._

"-and now I'm here living with Aunt Mito. I'm so glad that there is a new Uzumaki here. Will I get to meet your parents? I can't wait to meet another female Uzumaki," luckily he tuned in at the right time to hear her finish her rant.

He couldn't keep the sorrow out of his voice, "Remember, I said that 'was' her hair color. She died in child birth. My uhhh dad didn't make it either."

His eyes shot wide open when he felt himself wrapped in a hug. All he could see was a mop of red hair. It was a like staring into the sunrise. He didn't even stop to ask why, he just let himself rest on her shoulder. She smelled wonderful, like strawberries and ramen. When she pulled away he was surprised to find the traces of tears in her eyes and a look of determination on her face.

"Well don't you worry," she said with a confident look, "You aren't alone anymore. I heard that no one survived the massacre back home but I'm glad to see someone did. Are you going to go to school to become a ninja? I'd say you definitely have the skill for it."

That made him stop and think for a moment. He'd never even considered that maybe he didn't have to be a ninja anymore. He wasn't tied to the hidden leaf either. Though that ship had sailed when he met his mom, and hopefully he'd soon meet his dad. That's when something dawned on him. Everything he did here was going to effect the future of this timeline. Of course that didn't have to be a bad thing, but he might not even be born here. That wouldn't effect him though, the timeline didn't work that way. He existed in this place and time, therefore he simply was.

Naruto gave her one of the grins he used to be so known for, "I don't know about being a ninja, but I hope we can get to be good friends."

"Of course we will, 'teebane!" she assured him, "Now where are you staying? They don't have you shacked up in some orphanage do they? That just won't do for an Uzumaki."

"Well," Naruto drawled out not really sure how to answer, "I only really just got to town, like just now. So I'm headed to the Hokage's office to get registered with the village. From there I'll just have to see. I'm a bit to old for an orphanage though."

He couldn't help but think how sweet and naive his mother was, until she replied that is, "Too old? You can't be much older than me. Ya know they take kids all the way up to 18. Or if you become a ninja, up until three months after making genin."

What she was saying wasn't making sense. He looked eye to eye with her and...wait a second. He placed a hand on his head and then sent it straight towards her in an attempt to measure her height. This little girl, who couldn't be more than eight, seemed to be only an inch shorter than him. How had he not realized it before.

"I need a mirror," his voice was filled with urgency and she just nodded.

He followed her as she led him to a clear lake. This wasn't a mirror but obviously she understood what he was really asking. Slowly he approached the reflective surface coming face to face with a slightly different looking version of his eight year old self. Why slightly different? Well, that's obvious, his training and abilities seemed to have stayed and been maintained in this body. While he may have not been a part of his village in the future, he had still stayed in peak physical condition. Gone was the baby fat of his childhood and he was left with somewhat profound muscles for a kid his age and somewhat longer hair.

"Is something wrong," she asked with a voice full of concern.

"No," he hesitated slightly, "It's just I guess I don't understand anything about orphanages. I'll deal with whatever the Hokage sets up for me."

"Don't you worry Naruto," she assured him with a thumbs up, "Kushina Uzumaki is on it."

He watched the girl dart away and slowly began to walk down the Second Hokage's face. It was a good way to make sure his chakra control was still good while giving him some time before reaching the office.

 **HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

He'd only been sitting in the office for fifteen minutes before the secretary informed him the Hokage would see him. That was a very surprising turn of events. He was just some random kid that wandered into the village. An orphan of a village they were allied with. What about that story would make the Hokage need to meet him.

Right before his knuckles could rap against the door a voice called out, "Enter."

The sight before him nearly brought tears to his eyes as he called to the old man breathlessly, "Gramps."

The Third Hokage eyed him carefully, "Well now, I hear that you hale from the Whirlpool village. It would seem we have been graced with a new Uzumaki."

"That's correct Lord Third. It was really hard for me to make it here on my own. I don't ask for anything special. Whatever housing that can be managed will more than suffice," Naruto was doing his best to be gracious while remembering his age.

Sarutobi grinned at the boy. Naruto could tell he wasn't quite buying it, but at the same time the old man had always had a soft spot for kids. He didn't want to take advantage of him, but he needed a place to live. Couldn't exactly be seen bingo book hunting at eight, now could he.

"We have one other joining us. She should be here in moments," a knock came at the door, "Ah, there she is now, enter."

A woman with red graying hair came into the room, "You summoned me Lord Hokage."

"Ah yes, thank you for coming on such short notice Mito. This child here claims to be an Uzumaki. I know that you didn't live in the village but is there any way for you to tell me if he is an Uzumaki as he claims," the Hokage asked her.

Naruto was impressed by how clever the man was. Who else to call upon in a situation like this other than Mito Uzumaki herself, wife of the First Hokage. Her long elegant floral kimono was a deep purple giving her an air of royalty. The woman examined him closely and Naruto new he was up against his first challenge.

"It's unmistakable Lord Third," she said assuredly, "He is an Uzumaki. I don't know him but I have no doubt in my mind. I can't tell you to much more than that without a thorough examination. However, what I can tell you is that he is well trained, he holds a confidence unseen in someone his apparent age, and he has my young charge beside herself."

"Oh, so he's met Kushina already," suddenly a spill of red could be seen peering around the doorway, "Come in already dear, you aren't in any trouble. In any case, unless you object I am forced to send him to the orphanage. Since he is already trained I guess I will put him in the ninja academy. Have young Kushina here show him the ropes."

Naruto was a bit lost. He thought he held all the cards but this Mito person was someone to not be underestimated. His future as a ninja also seemed unavoidable now. Honestly, his would be mother seemed so ecstatic about it that he just didn't have the heart to disappoint her.

"If I may Lord Hokage," Mito asked and he waved in approval, "Naruto I'm going to ask you a string of questions and you just answer to the best of your ability, alright?"

He nodded.

"What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Good, now which one of your parents was an Uzumaki?"

 _Kushina must have told her._ "My mother."

"Good good, now how old are you?"

 _Lets see if I can mess with her now,_ "Thirty."

Her eyes widened slightly and Naruto new that she couldn't sense any deception, "Very funny, now how old?"

"Eight."

Again, her eyes widened but it was barely perceptible, "Okay, now who trained you?"

He'd have to answer this one carefully, "I've had several Sensei's but it would be fair to say that I am largely self taught."

Mito didn't try to hide her surprise at this, "Very impressive. Lord Hokage, that's all I need for now. I know I'm throwing a lot at you. However, may I bring this child to live with me. It is the unofficial Uzumaki compound after all. He should be with family."

Sarutobi puffed on his pipe a bit before grinning, "Certainly my dear. You three take care of yourselves. If you need anything then let me know."


	4. Team 13

**Team 13**

 **Chapter 1: Saving a Child**

It was a dark and stormy night… no really...okay, well it was dark. As twilight faded over the mountain ranges a lone man packing an infant trudged up the mountain. The wind battered against him as he continued to climb. The child struggled slightly against him slightly as his cries pierced the night. The rapidly dropping temperature would have soon threatened the life of the child were in not for the robes of the man he was securely rapped in.

White hair flying in the winter like wind the man looked down at the child, "Calm down Naruto. How about I tell you a story? Would you like that?"

The child immediately smiled bring a smile to the man's face. Since three days prior and the terrible tragedy that had come to pass he had journeyed. It had not been easy. The choice itself had been one that he wasn't sure he'd ever forgive himself for, but at least with them the boy would have a chance. He was never meant to be a father. He'd made a promise, and although this was not what they had agreed to, it was certainly the best option in the man's humble opinion.

Thinking back about how to begin the tale he almost lost his footing before quickly focusing his chakra to stabilize himself, "Ahhh! I mean, uh hum, ah now I know. There was once a princess with fire in her hair. She was almost alone in the world after she'd lost her family. Much did the princess suffer. One day some evil men came and tried to take her away, but the girl was saved by a prince with lightning in his feet. He was the fastest man alive. After the prince saved her the two had many adventures. Some with the greatest, wisest, and handsomest man of all who had taught the prince everything he knew. This teacher was strong, and was loved by a man whom- I mean loved by everyone, but I'm getting off track."

The man chuckled while thinking about what he was about to say to the child who remained silently captivated, "At long last the prince asked the princess to marry him. Together they became king and queen of the great land. The king ruled wonderfully, and for a time there was peace. So in love were the king and queen that from that love came a child. A young boy who the teacher promised to look over."

An audible sniffle was lost in the whipping of air while a tear fell down the man's cheek, "Sadly, on the day the child was born a terrible monster attacked the people. He tried to hurt all of the innocent people in the king's land. The king would not let such a terrible thing come to pass so he went out to face the demon monster. The queen who so loved her king could not leave her king to fight alone so she went with him to the battlefield having only just given birth to her beloved son. They fought against the terrible beast until the king finally used a great power to seal him away. The beast saw this and tried to strike the king down, but the brave queen sacrificed herself to protect her king. Unfortunately, the king had no choice but to seal the great beast away in the only other person present, his own son. As he and his queen lay dying they held there boy until the great teacher came as he promised and took the child. They named the child, Naruto. Even in his small body the baby kept the beast locked away, he was a hero."

The old sannin hugged the child against him, "Sadly the people of the kings land could not understand. They did not know the child was the king's son. The king had forbidden the people from being told, afraid that were his enemies to find out that they would come after the baby. All the people saw was a child with a demon inside, so they looked at the child like the demon itself. The great teacher could see the horrible life the child would have were he left there. Still, as much as the teacher wanted to care for the child, his own life was one of danger and the child would surely not live."

Entering a large cave Jiraiya finally revealed the boys face to the surprisingly warm cave, "And that, my small hero, is what brings us here. To the place you might be safe. The only place were I could think you won't be in danger and won't be a danger to or from those around you. I am sorry Naruto. I'm sorry Minato...Kushina."

It was then that a great wall of heat slammed into the toad sage. Not the warm welcome he'd been hoping for to be sure, but after all this time he was just glad to have found the place again. Three days journey with no sleep and little food had left him weak and tired.

"Child of man," a deep thundering voice echoed in the cave, "What business have you here? Speak quickly before your life is forfeit."

Jiraiya quickly got his wits about him knowing the threat was genuine, "It is I, the toad sage Jiraiya. We have met before great lord of earth and sky. I have come to collect on the debt you owe me."

"What?!" An enraged echo shook the walls of the cave, "You live only on my mercy. A mere whim. You presume I could ever owe you anything?"

Truly, Jiraiya had no idea what kind of welcome to expect but he knew he had to choose his words more carefully, "I once traveled here, great lord, many years ago. One of your clan had been taken by your terrible enemy the tiger clan, who had teamed up with humans to find a way to poison your kind. They had carefully hidden away where you could not follow. I saved your young clansman and you gave your word that I could ask any one thing of you in the future. I have come to collect on that promise."

No sound came for several moments until finally the ground began to quake and the beast came into view, "I remember you mortal. Yes, I remember the oath you were given. For our eternal rivals to sully there honor by working with humans was disgusting. It was only right that a human thwart them. Our youngling had yet to even breath its first flame."

A small wave of relief washed of Jiraiya, "So, great dragon lord, would you hear my humble request."

The great dragon lowered it's head to face the man who trembled slightly, "Do you fear me boy?"

Even the lady loving sannin knew it was not a time for false bravado, "Yes, my lord."

A thunderous sound that the man assumed was a snort emanated from the beast, "Good, at least you know your place. What is it you would have of me? I assume it has to do with the demon you carry."

Jiraiya had to bite his tongue to keep from snapping at the beast for insulting the child of his dear friend, "Yes, great lord. It is indeed. This child keeps the demon at bay, it is sealed within his small form. Were he to be left with men, he would surely be scorned and rebuked, and most likely one day killed. He most certainly would not be safe with me, nor does he have any remaining family. I would ask that you raise the child for several years."

Again the dragon huffed. The span of time known to man as years held little significance to a creature who had personally witnessed the dawn of the pitiful species. Never would he admit it to one of their kind, but the dragon was fascinated by man. Weak and frail as they were they continued to live and thrive by use of wits and cunning, both of these feature that dragons respected. Not so much as power, but the lord understood you use what you have. Not until the blight that was chakra did man know some semblance of power. This chakra was perversion of life force that dragons had no use for. The magic they could use came from the very Earth itself.

Considering these things the dragon replied, "I will honor my bond child of man. This child, the holder of the demon shall henceforth become one of my kind. You may collect him in the coming days as you see fit, but know that he shall no longer be one of your kind."

Now the sage was truly confused, "What do you mean my lord? How will he no longer be human?"

Fire escaped from the corners of the beasts mouth, "Again with your names, man, woman, human. Can you not settle on one? As I said the child shall become one of my kind. Now present him before me!"

Suddenly, Jiraiya was overcome by a sense of regret. Just what fate had he sentenced this child to? Could he allow the child of one so dear to be somehow altered at the whim of this dragon. It was while he was planning his escape that he noticed the opening of the cave covered by the tail of the beast effectively cutting off his escape. He could die trying to escape with the child, but he knew that they would both without doubt die. The child's only chance was with the dragon. Slowly he placed Naruto down in front of the beast who had seemingly read his mind. He dug his fingers into his palms causing four bleeding semicircles to appear on each.

Jiraiya was prepared to die defending Minato's son if the beast made the slightest gesture to attack. Or so he thought. With a speed that defied his great size the dragon took the child into it's maw and swallow. Fury quickly was swept away by terrible grief, as pervy ninja fell to his knees. Tears streamed down his face as he lost himself to despair.

Having lost the will to live Jiraiya took a fighting stance and howled at the beast, "What have you done? What happened to the famed honor of dragons!? Why would you kill the child!? If it's the last thing I do you'll die for this!"

Before he could even summon forth his chakra the dragons tail slammed him against the cave wall. With several bones broken and certain internal bleeding Jiraiya breathed his last breaths. He had killed the child of his friend, he who had sacrificed himself for everyone. Tears streamed down his face as he cursed his own helplessness. At least Naruto would not die alone.

As the light began to dim from his eyes he spat one last curse at the lord of dragons, "I hope you choke on me..."

 **12 Years Later**

"Hey ya overgrown lizard! I've come for the boy!" a voice shouted from the cave entrance.

Were it not for his great reflexes the man shouting would have been steamrolled by the object flying towards him. Looking towards the object that lay several feet behind him he found the boy he had come for. He couldn't hide the shock on his face. What had happened to the boy?

Dusting himself off the boy rose to his full height. Standing at five foot tall he brushed the rubble from his shoulders and hair. His blond and crimson hair cascaded down to his lower back and had a habit of collecting dirt, rocks, and occasionally branches of trees that he would be sent careening through. Naked as the day he was born he charged back into the cave.

With a ferocious cry that was something between a yell and a roar he shouted, "I'll get you this time father!"

Moments later he several sounds echoed from within the cave. The man could make out the movements slightly in the dimly lit cave as light from the morning streaked in. The sounds made every time the boy hit the beast were like stone striking iron. The thudding continued until once more the boy was propelled outside the cave.

This time however the boy seemed to notice the man standing there, "Hey Uncle Toad! Did you bring me something fun to eat?"

Over the past 12 years that's how Jiraiya's interactions with the boy had gone. He would journey as usual but once a year he would return to check on Naruto. Usually he'd bring the boy back some sort of food from one of the places he'd been. Food was all that really seemed to interest the boy. Now that he was entering adulthood perhaps he could teach the boy the joys of becoming a man. Matter of fact he had a much different present for the boy.

"Happy Birthday Naruto," Jiraiya shouted giving Naruto a hug.

Jiraiya was thrilled by the look of excitement on the boys face, that is until he spoke, "Ohhh, that sounds good. So what's a birthday naruto, is it tasty?"

Jiraiya simply facepalmed for a second before responding, "A birthday isn't something you eat. It's a celebration of the day you were born. Naruto isn't something you eat either...well actually it is, but it's your name as well...nevermind. We've been over this."

Naruto just laughed, "Oh that's right. You humans like to name things. I still don't get the birthday thing though."

Another presence made itself known as the dragon lord made its way from the cave, "The humans like to celebrate things measured by the our lunar annuals."

"Oooooh," Naruto stated like everything was clear now, "Well that makes no sense at all. Why would you measure time? There is always more of it right?"

The dragon chuckled while the toad sage sweatdropped, "That's right my son. When creatures live for such short times they often try and measure it. In the world of man you have lived twelve lunar cycles. That is how they measure your age."

Naruto's laugh was now quiet loud and boisterous as he smacked Jiraiya in the back, "You humans are funny Jiraiya. Thank you for your well wishing though. Father and I are in the middle of sparring, would you like to join?"

The very thought made Jiraiya's life flash before his eyes, "No thanks kid, maybe next time. I'd actually like to have a word with him if that's okay."

The boys head cocked to the side, "Sure, I guess that's fine. I guess I'll go hunt for dinner. See ya later dad, see ya Uncle Toad!"

Frustrated Jiraiya yelled after the boy, "My name isn't Toad, it's Jiraiya!"

A mirthful chuck echoed within the chest of the dragon, "So, it is time?"

Jiraiya nodded his head, "It is finally time for him to rejoin the world of man. We've taught him all he needs to know. Henceforth he shall be a ninja in the land of his father."

Dragon's faces were not known to be very expressive but Jiraiya could tell from the rumble in the beasts throat he'd miss spoke, "I meant to say his human parents."

Another grunt came from the dragon, "My son is by rights an adult now as a dragon. If he wishes to go with you then that is fine. If not however, you nor I will try and force him to. Is that clear?"

It was still hard to believe but some of the fear Jiraiya once held for the great beast was now gone. Sure, he understood that the dragon could still kill him on a mere whim. Still, after having known him for years it seemed like talking to an old friend. An old friend who was more powerful than all the Kage who have ever existed...put together.

Jaraiya laughed and slapped the dragon on the side good naturedly, "Of course. Not that I could really force that kid to do anything."

Another grunt came from the dragon. Oddly enough Jiraiya had come to understand a great deal of things from the different sounds the beast would make. This particularly rough sound was one of disapproval. In no uncertain terms it was letting the sage know that it would be a very good idea to quit touching him. Backing a few steps away to give the lord his space he was shook by a loud roar that resounded throughout the entire mountain range.

Only moments later Naruto showed up again, this time carrying the carcass of a rather large buck on his back, "Give me a break dad. With all the noise you make I have to travel quite a ways to hunt for food. What's the rush?"

Whatever was said next Jiraiya would never know. A series of grunts, roars, and even an occasional laugh took place between the great dragon lord and his draconic humanoid offspring. In the end Naruto settled for a solemn nod and walked to his father. Jiraiya was slightly touched at the family moment that took place as Naruto rested his right hand and forehead against his father's. That was completely ruined when Naruto proceeded to haul off and hit his father full force. If you've never seen what appears to be a twelve year old boy knock an ancient dragon lord on his back then don't try and imagine it. You could never truly do it justice. He would almost swear he'd even heard an audible groan from the great beast.

"I'll come back one day old man, and on that day I'll do a lot more than hit you," Naruto vowed.

The sage was in such a stupor that he didn't even realize Naruto had left until he was halfway down the mountain. Fortunately and unfortunately Jiraiya had caught up quiet quickly. It was fortunate to catch up to him since his pace was hard to match. Still, he wished he could have done it without the "assistance" of the beasts tail.

Finally finding his footing again Jiraiya caught up to Naruto, "Hold on there boy."

He'd almost caught up to Naruto as well, his hand moments from his shoulder before he noticed a drop of water fall from the face of the boy who marched forward. The old sage truly couldn't believe he was so thoughtless that he hadn't realized he'd just ripped the boy from his home. Again he just decided the future of the boy in which he had no say in.

"Naruto," he said in a somber tone, "I'm assuming you know you weren't born a dragon, right?"

The boy replied only with a look of utter ridicule. Of course Naruto knew he wasn't a full dragon. Things had been done before he was old enough to remember that caused him to turn out this way. He wasn't quite human, and certainly not a dragon, he was caught somewhere in between. His long crimson and sunflower hair streaking down his back, his slightly slitted pupils, and teeth that had a few extra sets of canines and those were just the obvious traits. No normal eyesight could tell, but his skin were actually microscopic dragon scales, he had a large set of wings that he could fully retract into his body, and the coup de grâce was that he was incapable of actually using chakra. Oh he had an alternative, but he wasn't sure if he could really be a ninja like Uncle Toad wanted if he couldn't do that much.

The white haired sannin could only grimace as his young friend marched on, "Look Naruto, I understand that this situation is a big change for you. I know it won't be easy but still, you should know that your human parents hoped that you would watch over the village and keep it safe. I know you are now strong enough to protect yourself so I see no danger in bringing you back to the village. I'll warn you though, not everyone may be happy to have you there even now."

Naruto reluctantly nodded, remembering quite well what his uncle had told him about his past, "I know Uncle Toad. You know me though, I'm happy just running around doing my own thing. I will live as a ninja if I can to honor those who bore me. I will also choose a mate to continue my line as well and honor my father."

The old sage was glad he hadn't been drinking that moment or he was certain he would have spit it all out. Instead he had a coughing fit which ended in a fit of somewhat lewd giggles. This boy obviously had no idea what he was getting himself into. Watching that develop could lead to his greatest selling work ever.

Stroking his chin Jiraiya spoke with his most sage like tone, "I should warn you now young one. The women of our species are quite mysterious and fierce. Even someone as strong as you are might have trouble with them."

Of course Naruto having no idea what the old man meant took it as a direct challenge, "Just you women wait. Naruto Uzumaki is on his way. Just as soon as I defeat the strongest woman there is I'll turn her into my mate! Believe it!"

A great bellowing laugh broke out from the great sage, "That sounds just perfect. I'll be supporting you every step of the way my boy."

A shared grin and thumbs up were shared between the two who had completely different thoughts about the moment taking place.

 **One Week Later- Hokage's Office**

It had taken Jiraiya the better part of the week to convince Naruto of the importance of clothes. On their first stop at a village they'd been forced to camp outside. The dragon boy's curiosity had gotten the better of him while the old sage was sleeping. A stark naked twelve year old boy was quite the sight to say the least. A few shrieks were all it took for the toad sage to charge into the village fearing the worst.

It was with a humorous sigh that he found his young friend challenging a woman in the village to battle. The encounter had taken quite some time to explain. His report to the Hokage chalked the whole incident up to a "cultural misunderstanding" but the woman in the village had slapped Jiraiya while Naruto had gotten away with only a scolding. He'd proceeded to grumble about that for days on end. Though it had been the catalyst which led to his wearing of clothes now. You'd be surprised the kind of discount you can get at a shop when a buck naked twelve year old walks in. Especially when he looks closer to sixteen and has rippling muscles and zero percent body fat.

Now standing in the Hokage's office he was fully dressed for the first time in years. Up until this point wearing pants was about the best Jiraiya can accomplish. His red and blond hair still flowing wildly now sat atop a black and red duster covering the ninja mesh on his chest. The black pants he wore hung loose around his legs providing excellent range of motion leading down to his new black combat boots. Naruto had said it from the time he put the boots on and he'd say it again, he hated shoes.

"Here he is old man just as promised," Jiraiya boasted, "Strong as an ox to boot. I personally guarantee that he is more than fit to be a genin of the village."

Lord Third stroked his beard and took a few puffs off of his pipe before replying, "Well, Naruto my boy, it does my heart well to see you alive. Your father would certainly be pleased to see you doing so well. Your heritage was supposed to be an S-class secret but if you are as powerful as Jiraiya seems to think than I see no issue with you going ahead and making it known. You will first have to pass the academy exam and then a special test that I will prepare for you."

"No problem gramps, just you wait and see. I'm going to be the most powerful ninja you've ever seen, and then I'll defeat the strongest woman in the village and make her my mate," Naruto's eyes burned with fire while Lord Third Sarutobi sweatdropped.

Giving Jiraiya a suspicious glare the Kage asked, "What _exactly_ have you been teaching the boy Jiraiya? Your punishments severity depends on your answer."

The sage looked off put as his future began to look bleak, "Honestly, old man, this one time I am innocent. I may have told him that women were terrifying creatures and he may have took that as a physical challenge, but in no way did I try and convince him to look for a wife or mate or whatever."

At that the elder man could only nod. His late wife had been quite the woman who would not be cowed by any man, be they Jounin or Kage alike. He chuckled lightly remembering her fiery temper. Whatever journey this boy was about to embark upon would be one that wouldn't be an easy one. He began to wonder what kind of woman it would take to tame this child. His wife's words echoed in his mind, "Behind every great man is a woman doing most of the work."

The three spent the next hour catching up until a knock on the door could be heard causing the Hokage to adjust himself, "Enter."

A man came in in typical chunin gear with the bandages on his face being his only notable marking, "Lord Hokage, two foreign ninjas are at the gate. One seems in immediate need of medical attention."

Hiruzen certainly hadn't been expecting this by the look on his face, "Well then see them to the hospital, what seems to be the dilemma?"

"Well sir," the chunin began to scratch the back of his head a bit seeming to be nervous, "I don't recognize the symbol on her head band, and I've never heard of the village she says she's from."

Naruto looked around to see the bewildered face of the only two men he actually knew in the village, "I don't get it, what's the big deal?"

Jiraiya turned to him, "Naruto, ninja villages are the major military power behind a nation. They don't just pop up over night. Such a thing could severely upset the balance of power. Worse case scenario it could be the start of another war."

Naruto looked on with and 'Oh' face while the kage turned back to the chunin, "What village do they claim to be from?"

"Well sir that's where things get extra tricky and why I came straight here," he reported, "The village they claim to be from is called the Village Hidden by Sound. They also claim that the Kage is...Orochimaru."

The silence in the room was thick. Three of the four people in the room were now deathly serious while Naruto was once again feeling left out. The sage and the man kage known as 'The Professor' stared at one another for a time. A conversation was being held that words had no place in.

As if the frozen tension on the room finally thawed Sarutobi stood and issued his commands, "Take them to the hospital at once. Have all staff that treat them be jonins and I want around the clock Anbu guard placed on them. Understood?"

"Sir," and in a dance of leaves he was gone.

Silence once again reigned in the room as the Hokage puffed on his pipe until Naruto had gotten sick of it, "Should I even ask?"

Both mean shook there heads. They were forced to give Naruto the brief rundown on the once Legendary Sannin, now S-Class rouge ninja. Jiraiya looked uncomfortable during his recounting of the years they'd spent together. They left out the more vile and gruesome parts and simply informed Naruto that he had been found doing inhumane experiments and was wanted for severe crimes.

Both of the elder men could only begin to fathom what the snake Sannin could want with his own village. Was he training a group for war, was he using the village to further his sick experiments, or was this all some small part of a much larger plan? The scariest thing was that the answer was probably all three.

A few hours later when they'd received a report saying both girls were now stable and awake the three headed down for questioning. Having had no time to do much of anything with Naruto they were forced to bring him along for the questioning. He had, after all, been quite patient and understanding as the rest of the day had been spent in emergency meetings. He'd only challenged one woman to fight since they'd been to the hospital and Jiraiya saw that as serious improvement. The sage had to admit he loved the kids enthusiasm though, and every time the boy challenged another woman he had to pull out his notepad to write down a slew of new story ideas.

The blinding fluorescent lighting was all the more disturbing to the eyes in the late hours of the evening. They came to find the girls laid in there beds quietly. Occasionally they would exchange a glance but neither was being very forthcoming as the men entered the room. Hiruzen was afraid of this. They had used them for treatment and were going to try to escape when well enough to move. Even if they were caught they would probably go to jail and do time rather than reveal anything. He doubted he could instill fear into them greater than what Orochimaru had. What he needed was a wild card, something to shake things up.

"Holy crap you're a bunny! Look, look, look, Uncle Toad," Naruto was shouting and hopping in place slightly before he moved in a flash of speed that both men could barely follow until he was stroking one of the girls ears.

The Hokage made a face at that unsure of what he should say to the boy. He had to admit he'd never seen a girl with rabbit ears before but this just seemed to spur on his beliefs about what his former pupil might be up to. The girl in question had white bunny ears and hair, she had pale skin, and red eyes. The once stoic girl had lost all sense of cold aloofness and was now panicking at the boy stroking her ears. The poor girl could only try and move her head side to side as she was strapped down and had chakra restricting seals placed on her.

Her companion was trying to remain calm but she too was losing that battle. The other girl had black hair and green eyes, eyes which were now drilling death holes into young Naruto. Her tanned skin was getting red around the fingers as she gripped the rails with all the strength she had. As Naruto continued his obsessing, and Jiraiya scribbled in his notebook Sarutobi watched the two girls and smiled. It was obvious they cared for one another, and that was a great place to start.

That was when the dark haired girls temper had reached it's limit, "Get your hands off of her or you'll be eating your meals through a tube for the rest of your life!"

Naruto's head whipped over to the other girl and pointed a finger at himself as if asking, "me?"

The girl who had been sitting there silently while being molested finally spoke up, "P-p-please stop. Those are sensitive."

Naruto pulled his hands back as if he'd been stung, "Sorry! I just saw them and couldn't help myself. I've never seen a girl with bunny ears before. Honestly I've never even seen many girls before and you're so pretty. Plus you've got something in you kinda like what used to be in me."

Everyone in the room seemed shocked at that. The bunny girl also seemed to be blushing a bit. It was the girl's companion who finally broke the silence.

"How did you know that," she asked.

Naruto looked at her like it was obvious, "Well duh, I can feel the chakra from her seal but it doesn't feel right, like it's working backwards or something. I can pick up on stuff like that quicker than most people 'cause I'm different too. See I used to have something sealed up in me until I got rid of it, and I'm not one hundred percent human like her."

The look the Hokage was give Jiraiya promised a conversation later but instead he addressed the girls, "It seems we've skipped our greetings. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You have brought some very troubling news to us. Here is what I am prepared to offer you but as soon as I leave the room, so does this deal. In exchange for all of the info you can give us on Orochimaru and his operation in your village I am prepared to make you genin of this village. You will of course be on probation for some time, but that is better than in prison as possible traitors where you will have to be put through our interrogation divisions strictest sessions followed by having your mind sorted through for memories."

The bunny girl visibly gulped at that while her friend was able to remain mostly calm save an eyebrow twitch or two, "I'd truly prefer to keep this amiable. So what do you say? Can we do this the easy and friendly way, or are you going to force me to assume you are terrorists? "

The Hokage's gaze shifted to the dark haired girl after a few moments of silence, "I think you would probably fair well in prison by the looks of things. I can't imagine the kinds of training you've endured. How well will your friend fair though? You know the first thing that will happen will be splitting the two of you up. You would never see the other again. You can also get any silly ideas of fighting out of your head. Your chakra is sealed, you are helpless, and I am your only peaceful way out."

Naruto was impressed. The old man was putting out an aura of such power and dominance it could make a tiger turn tail. Tigers being weaker than dragons of course. That was when the strangest sensation began to well up inside of him. The girls that he found himself standing between were scared, scared to the point that they were shaking. The old man had been good to him ever since he'd arrived here and he knew that these girls could be the enemy but something felt wrong. Something about them being so scared was putting his teeth on edge until his inner dragon couldn't handle it anymore.

Naruto stomped hard on the ground and let our a deafening roar. Immediately Sarutobi fell back a few steps and his pressure leaked away. The crimson blond still couldn't explain what happened to him, but regardless, he didn't feel wrong. He then felt the strangest heat rising to his face as all the others in the room stared at him.

"Sorry about that guys," the young dragon apologized, "I just...can't you see they're scared."

He stepped away and faced the two girls, "Look, I don't know what happened or where you came from, but this is a good place. I've come to protect the people here, and so if you want to stay here then I'll protect you too. You just have to show some good faith. I-I don't want to see you hurt, please, just tell gramps what you know. He really is a good guy, he's just trying to protect the village 'cause he says everyone here is his family ya know, and you gotta protect your family."

Again the girls were quiet for a moment before they exchanged another glance when finally the dark haired girl spoke, "I'm Elena, and this is Sayuri. As you heard, we are from Otogakure, a ninja village that was formed by the snake Sannin Orochimaru. I can't really tell you much about his plans or anything. The only things I can tell you are about Sayuri and myself. I can also tell you where the village is."

Both Jiraiya and Sarutobi knew that if this information turned out to be accurate that this was a golden opportunity. Every since the Orochimaru's separation from the village he'd managed to stay one step ahead of them. For the first time they might be able to organize a strike against him and stop a major plot before it bares fruit.

Elena took a deep breath before continuing looking over at Sayuri for some reassurance, "I was just a ninja, nothing really special in the grand scheme of things in the village. I was put in charge of Sayuri when she was brought to the village. She hasn't always looked this way."

Naruto cast a glance at the bunny girl who now had tears filling her eyes as the other girl explained, "See Sayuri was brought to the village a couple of years ago. She seemed very afraid and was confined to a room at all times. I believe that I was ordered to guard her because they thought she'd be more comfortable around a girl close to her age. She wasn't the only girl to be brought to the village, just the only one to survive the procedure. I don't know the details but basically they were trying to create an artificial jinchuriki. Sayuri's bunny features are the result of that, as well as various enhanced physical attributes and a chakra pool that vastly exceeds that of any normal ninja."

Tears were now silently falling from Sayuri's eyes. Not a single person in the room could fathom just what that girl had gone through. Even to the two elder ninja the prospect of creating a artificial tailed beast host seemed crazy, but here she was. Naruto was the only one of the three men in the room who didn't care how she got to be that way. The only thing that Naruto cared about was that this girl was crying in front of him and everything inside of him screamed that it was wrong.

Naruto reached out to the girl again, but slowly this time. She flinched away slightly but relaxed as he softly stroked her head. He sat on the side of the bed and let the snow white rabbit rest her head on his shoulder. He hummed a peaceful melody in her ear that seemed to soothe the girl.

"Naruto," the Hokage's voice carried a hint of surprise, "Where did you hear that song?"

Naruto stopped and seemed to be thinking for a moment before replying, "Don't know. Just knew it and thought it might make her feel better."

He was proved right when soft snores could be heard from the girl. Elena didn't say a word and watched on. She wouldn't mention how jealous she felt. It had taken months for her to gain Sayrui's trust and another month on top of that for the girl to begin to feel comfortable around her. Then this boy comes along and within an hour he does what it took her so long to do. She would be angry, but the truth was, she felt strangely comfortable with him as well, and overall she was grateful.

"I think they've been through enough for tonight," Naruto said to no one and everyone at the same time, "Don't you think so gramps? Uncle Toad?"

The two looked at the boy. They would have liked to ask more questions but at the same time they had made amazing progress all because of him. They would acquiesce to his request. They would probably need him to get more information out of them anyways.

As the two prepared to leave they were shocked by the sounds of broken bonds. Turning quickly they noticed Naruto had ripped the sleeping girls bonds off and picked her up. Her friend seemed like she was about to object until he carried her over to her bed and laid her with her friend. He smiled wide and mumbled something about them being happier this way. As if that wasn't enough Naruto walked back over to the other bed and laid down.

Jiraiya walked to the boy, "And just what do you think you're doing young man?"

He looked past his impromptu guardian to the two girls, "I made them a promise. I can't very well protect them if I'm somewhere else can I?"

Jiraiya was going to protest before the Hokage waved him off, "Well then you do just that Naruto. I will need to see you in my office however in the morning. Come over whenever you wake up and I'll have my assistant send you straight up. Can you promise me that?"

Naruto nodded with another smile and rested back on the bed. His snoring could be heard before they even left the room. Both men chuckled as they walked down the hall.

The Hokage grinned slightly until he noticed his former pupil with a tear running down his cheek, "What is it my boy?"

"Naruto just got here and he's already forgoing time with me to stay with two girls," then the Hokage saw Jaraiya's toothy smile, "I couldn't be more proud!"

All Sarutobi could do was shake his head and walk out. Sometimes there are just no words.


	5. The Deep Well

**The Deep Well**

 **Chapter 1: Creating A Kekkai Genkai**

"Lord Danzo I have news sir," spoke a hawk masked anbu.

Danzo dressed in his normal gray robes proceeded down the steel halls of his underground facility. The sound of his cane striking metal floors echoed throughout. Long had he served the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He had once unsuccessfully tried to take over said village. However, much to his great disappointment, he had be routed. Now he knew were he ever to try again he would have to possess a weapon of absolute power.

"Report," he commanded.

Dropping to one knee the Anbu replied, "Sir, subjects thirteen through twenty four are all failures. Eight subjects have died immediately and rest possessed completely unstable chakra and died soon after. Subject twenty-five has survived and is stable yet..."

Danzo was not feeling particularly patient and struck the floor with his cane creating a resounding clang, "Don't try my patience, what is it?"

Immediately the young Anbu straightened, "He displays no signs of the traits that were mixed with his chakra pool. Honestly everything we have subjected him to seems to take and suddenly disappears."

Danzo was not pleased by this news. Many years now he had been secretly abducting infants to use in his experiments. It was not an easy task to preform without being caught. He had caught a lucky break after the Kyuubi attacked and was able to have his subordinates capture several children under the guise of them being killed by the fox. However he was running out of children and had produced only one mildly useful subject.

The young Anbu could barely contain his fear. He had heard what happened to those who continued to report bad news to this man. He was not looking forward to being the next Anbu to disappear on a "routine" mission. If not for him being an Uchiha he was sure he would be dead already. Even without his Sharingan though, Danzo seemed to value his blood for experiments. He'd even supplied him with a new identity so as to keep others from knowing he was an Uchiha.

"Go then, dispose of the failures," Danzo ordered.

"Sir!" and with that the Anbu shunshined away.

Things did not always go according to plan. A lesson Danzo had learned early on. He truly did not consider himself the monster that some did. Were he able to simply release the children who lived back into society he would have. Unfortunately, that could not be, for if anyone ever learned of his work here then years of planning might go awry.

As his own form of penance he ascended to the roof. A chakra prison had been formed around the surviving children. It would detonate and release a fire jutsu which would wipe out any and all evidence. Danzo watched as the prison was launched into the forest through the use of a catapult. The explosion should go unnoticed, however, he wasn't willing to take that chance.

Far away into the night the prison fell and Danzo watched until the jutsu activated. One could not be certain of success until all was verified. He ordered two of his men to go into the forest and verify that nothing remained.

Descending once more he took a deep breath. Such a shame so many had to be sacrificed but this was war. He could not allow the weak willed Third Hokage to continue poisoning the village. The man himself was a wise and powerful shinobi. His rule however was far to soft. They had once been the most powerful of all villages. Yet in the wake of the Third Ninja War they had atrophied, and it seemed that the Hokage was content to see this pace continue.

His conscience clear Danzo continued with his work. It wouldn't be until hours had passed that he would find his men had never returned.

Deep in the forest his men traveled. They had witnessed the explosion and were soon to arrive. What soon troubled the men was the chakra signature the sensor ninja of the two had detected. Quickening their pace they soon came upon a clearing. An area once clearly dense with plant life was not completely devoid of life in a radius of 50 meters from the blast epicenter. What did remain however, was the child that had been ejected from the compound.

It's wails soon pierced the night as the sensor ninja regarded his comrade, "I don't know how he survived that but get rid of him."

The other ninja was a large man. He word no mask save the scars that decorated his face. He wore traditional chunin attire but the scratch through his headband marked him as an outcast. His face broke out in a massive grin has he approached the child. A butcher he had been called when he took the order to silence a few villagers who were inciting rebellion led to him slaughtering ever man, woman and child there. What could he say, the man took pride in how thorough he was.

 _His only defense when he had been questioned had been, "When you removed a weed you must also take out it's roots or it will just keep coming back."_

The butcher stared down at the young boy and grinned. _Just another weed._

 **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu**

Three great fire dragons streaked forth from the man's hand as he blew the chakra through. Overkill perhaps, but he was ordered to leave no trace. A wicked grin grew on his face as he turned away to head back, another job well done.

He was only a few feet away when his partners expression turned from one of calm observation to shock. Whipping his body around he noticed the ground around the boy heavily scorched, if not altogether destroyed, yet the child remained unharmed.

"What the hell," he bellowed turning back on his comrade when he began to hear a chuckle.

The sensor ninja unable to hold back taunted his ally, "Well, the great butcher are you? Looks like all your jutsu was capable of was burning dead grass."

The sensor ninja didn't live long enough to regret his comment. A moment later he found a kunai severing his cervical vertebrae. The butcher couldn't explain how the child lived, still, he wasn't going to be taunted by this second rate nobody who had been sent back to the academy after failing as a genin.

"Well boy," the man chuckled, "Seems like you like fire. How about a change of pace then? Let's bring down the hammer."

 **Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu**

The man raised his arm into the air coating it with massive amounts of earth. With a mighty swing brought down his fist creating a crater. He was about to laugh when heard the child begin to cry.

Where the child lay he found the child just sprinkled lightly with dirt, "No! How is this possible? Fine you want more, eat this!"

 **Lighting Release: Thunder**

This time with his fist pointed at the infant he was forced to release as each bolt of lighting that shot forth hit the child yet caused no damage. After a few minutes the butcher found himself exhausted of chakra. Breathing heavily a low chuckle began to build in the mans throat. Finally the laugh built until a maddening sound could be heard.

"Fine boy, I'll just beat the life out of you," lunging forward the man drew a kunai determined to end this the old fashioned way.

His smile was maddening as he was moments away from ending the child that just wouldn't die. That is until he was met with a fist to the face. The man had become so focused on the child that he hadn't noticed the mysterious ninja until it was too late. Rolling on the ground the butcher recovered his footing quickly, just in time intercept a shower of blows. He could only block about half of them and found himself meeting the dirt once more. Struggling he returned to his feet and stared down his attacker.

He was a tall lithe man. Silver hair and was his only distinguishable feature as he was covered in traditional Anbu attire. He couldn't be one of Danzo's men. That means he had to die, unfortunately he had no chakra left to carry out the sentence. All that the butcher had left was the strength in his hands, and so he charged.

"Hmph," the Anbu snorted as he gripped his right hand, lightning leaping forth and the sound of thousands of birds echoing into the night.

 **Chidori**

Was the last thing the butcher heard before he found a hand driven into his chest and striaght through his heart. Slowly he raised his kunai to strike the man, but it was not to be.

The Anbu watched as the man died. Drawing his hand out of the man's chest he deactivated his jutsu. His eyes then fell upon the infant who had gone quiet during the fight. The Anbu would swear that the child was observing everything that happened during the fight, soaking all of the information in.

Reaching down he picked up the child and brought him into his arms. It was a boy. Wild blond hair adorned his head and violently blue eyes pierced the night. He knew it was crazy, but the boy bore a striking resemblance to the Fourth Hokage who had recently perished in the Kyuubi attack. He was one of the few aware of the fact that the Fourth was having a child as the information had been highly classified. He was also aware that no child had been found in the aftermath of the attack, but if his hunch was right, then what was the child doing here?

With a stretch a great yawn escaped the mouth of the child and the Anbu operative held the infant close to his chest. By his estimation the child could only be six to eight months old, which fell right around when the fox struck. Questions flooded his mind but one thing was clear, this child needed to be brought to the village for immediate medical attention.

Several hours later the Anbu returned to the hospital. He had reported his findings to the Hokage. It was a meeting he would not soon forget.

 _The Third addressed him as he entered, "Ah, you have returned. So what did you find?"_

 _Kneeling the Anbu reported in, "Sir, arriving on site I was confronted with a man trying to butcher an infant. If I am correct, it was the Butcher of Roanoke, whom we long expected to be dead. As I approached I witnessed a sight that I still can not explain. The man was using a lightning based jutsu on the child, and yet, the child was not being harmed. The area surrounding the child seemed to have taken an extreme amount of damage and yet where the child lay, nothing. The attacker proceeded to attempt to attack the child physically. It was then that I intercepted him and subsequently put him down. His body is with the T &I group."_

 _The third leaned back in his chair obviously trying to absorb what he was being told, "Were many to come in here and tell me what you have I would be forced to question their sanity. Your eye however doesn't miss much, does it Kakashi?"_

 _Kakashi simply nodded._

 _"Very well," the Third continued, "Where is the child now?"_

 _"I took him to the hospital to be checked over."_

 _Sarutobi nodded, "Good, you are dismissed."_

 _"There is one other thing," Kakashi added._

 _Hiruzen nodded once more._

 _"I could be mistaken but," Kakashi stood tall and looked him straight in the eyes, "He looks like Lord Fourth."_

 _"Minato," the Hokage rose from his chair in his excitement, "Are you certain?"_

 _Kakashi shook his head, "I can't be certain. He is but a child, and yet, my gut is telling me that the child is his son."_

 _Slowly Sarutobi sunk back into his chair. The news had obviously startled the man. He knew of the child. It had also be very suspect how the child seemed to have disappeared into thin air. An investigation could not be called to look for the boy as he had been a closely kept secret. The_ _Fourth_ _Hokage's very marriage had been a closely kept secret, though most of the village at least suspected. What did this mean, and what was he going to do if it was true._

 _"Kakashi," the Hokage spoke after thinking for several long minutes, "Go, fetch the child and bring him here. I would see him. Then we must figure out where he will live. If what you believe is true, and considering how we found him, we must keep him close. No orphanages, and no civilian family."_

 _"At once," Kakashi said before he left in a shunshin._

"Excuse me," a voice called out breaking Kakashi out of his reverie, "Were you the one who brought the child in?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied, "I am here to take him to the Hokage if he is healthy enough to be transported."

The nurse standing before him gave him an appraising look, "Well then, let me at least tell you our findings. Indeed the child is healthy enough to leave. He has been cleaned and fed, and we can find no external or internal injuries. He had a few abrasions when you brought him in but is healing at an unprecedented rate. We actually tried to heal the wounds using chakra but… well in al.l honesty it didn't work. It was almost as if the child just took the chakra in."

Glad for once of the mask covering his features, Kakashi could not hide the shock on his face. So not only did a harmful jutsu seem ineffective against the child, now a healing one had no effect either. More and more questions arose.

"Very well. Bring the child here and send any paperwork on to the Hokage's office," Kakashi ordered.

"Yeah yeah, you Anbu guys are always in such a hurry," the nurse flippantly stated walking off to retrieve the child, "I'll bring him out shortly."

Kakashi shook his head. He certainly didn't want to echo a Nara here but this was becoming troublesome. Absentmindedly he thumbed the orange object in his pocket. He so desperately wished he could be back home already with his new volume of the book series he'd recently taken to.

 **EARLY THE NEXT DAY**

Holding the child in his arms the Hokage looked over the village. He could see it in the boys eyes, his smile. This truly was the child of the Fourth. From the moment he had laid eyes on the boy there had been no doubt. Those azure eyes, and messy mop of blond hair, he couldn't have belonged to anyone else.

There was an ache in his heart. As much as he might have wanted to he could not raise this child. He would not even be able to tell the boy from whom he came. He would have to hide the child within the village. Behind the scenes he would conduct his investigation as to who had the boy all this time and why he showed up where he did. The question that hung most heavily upon him was this, where would the boy go now?

A knock came to the door but no one said anything.

"Enter," called the Third.

A tall man in traditional robes entered. Dark hair and pale eyes stood in the door way. The two presences faced off against one another. Both mean settled unpleasant glares at one another, a generations worth of animosity boiling just beneath the surface.

"It is not often that I am summoned Lord Hokage," bit back the elder man.

"Hiashi Hyuga, it has been some time," the voice of the Fourth held none of it's usual pleasantness.

"Amongst my entire clan, what would cause you to invoke my presence at such an unsightly hour," snapped Hiashi.

With a sigh Sarutobi released his animosity, "Old friend, might we just once skip past this. This night has brought with it much that I can not explain. Were it not necessary to summon you I certainly would not have."

The Hyuga relax his posture slightly, "Sarutobi, if I were to be honest I am not displeased to see you. As you know it is not as a man that I have an issue with you, it is as a Hyuga that we must clash. For this night however I shall acquiesce to your request. What is it old friend that you would have of me?"

A small smile graced the Hokage's mouth, "As you are aware the Lord Fourth wed in secret. His union to Kushina Uzumaki was kept hidden as to protect her from his enemies. What you may not be aware of is that they bore a child. A child that was born, the night of the of the Kyuubi attack. However, that child disappeared, and now, on this night he has reappeared. The circumstances surrounding this are still suspect, however the reason I have summoned you is not to investigate that. I need you to observe the boys chakra and tell me what you see."

The confusion was painted on Hiashi's face. Yet he know he would find no answers debating things with the Hokage. All answers lie in the child that lay in the man's arms. Forming his hand sign, Hiashi sought his answers.

 **BYAKUGAN**

At first he wasn't sure what all the fuss was about. He saw normal chakra path ways flowing through to the boys core. Then he noticed something. He had to amplify his doujutsu to be sure but he was certain now. This boy didn't have the same chakra pathways. It might've looked like that from a distance, but in truth there were layers upon layers of pathways all traveling alongside another. That in itself would have been enough for this child to have seemed extraordinary, but still something else caught his eye's attention. At the core of this child's chakra there was something the elderly Uchiha had never seen before. He couldn't even begin to truly describe it. It looked almost like… a seed.

Had he not known the man so well the Hokage would have missed all of the subtle facial tics that signaled the myriad of emotions the usually stoic Hyuga was experiencing.

Deactivating his Byakugan Hyashi looked up at the elderly Hokage in front of him, "I find myself at a loss to describe what I have just seen. While at first glance his chakra pathways appear normal, upon deeper inspection I have found them to be anything but. They spiral around one another, layer upon layer, creating a focused but amplified chakra flow."

The Hokage stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Is that all?"

Hiashi sighed and shook his head, "There was...something else. Something I am at a loss to describe. His core, the very center of his chakra is like nothing I have ever seen. As you know, for most of us it is simply a point in the body at which we store and build our chakra to perform jutsu. However, for him there is something more. In his core there is what appears to be a seed. An object that seems to be the physical embodiment of chakra itself."

"Ho," Sarutobi exclaimed as he looked down upon the child, "It seems you shall lead a most interesting life indeed."

"While it is not my place, I must know Lord Third, what shall become of this child?"

The Third Hokage looked at the man in front of him. He had picked up a formal pretense making it very clear that his question was respectful and yet one that he asked not only for himself but for he clan. That made answering him all the harder.

The Hokage turned to look out his window at the village that stretched before him as it was shrouded in darkness, "He will be hidden among the village. Only few may know of his existance, and even fewer allowed to speak of it. I shall observe him, and watch him grow. I would have liked to placed him in your compound, so that you might keep watch over him."

"He would stick out like a sore thumb among the Hyuga, even as part of a branch family," Hiashi commented.

Sarutobi nodded in agreement, "Yes, that's why it's not possible. He must be able to blend into his surroundings perfectly. It is not uncommon for a child in this day and age to have lost his parents, be it from the war or the Kyuubi attack. That being said, some still live among there clan."

A small grin passed the elder Hyuga's face, "I see. I can not find fault with your conclusion. It seems to be the most efficient way to handle things. He will still have a hard life, but hopefully at least he will have a chance at a normal one."

Suddenly another knock came to the door and a blond man stepped through the door. He immediately registered the two men and gave a respectful bow.

"You summoned me Lord Third."

"That I did," Sarutobi replied, the kindness returning to his tone, "Inoichi, I have a great boon to ask of you."

Inoichi Yamanka stood tall with his blue eyes piercing the darkness, "What might the Yamanka clan do for you my Lord?"

"You recently bore a child, is that correct," the Third asked.

A smile he couldn't suppress crossed the blond mans lips, "Yes, my Lord, her name is Ino. She is about to be six months old my Lord."

His smile was reflected upon the Hokages lips, "That's wonderful my friend. My request to you is about the fate of another child however."

Inoichi's eyes fell to the child the Hokage currently held in his arms, "This child, my Lord?"

Sarutobi nodded, "He is the late son of the Fourth Hokage."

At that the man's eyes widened, "Lord Fourth had a son?"

"Yes," the Third replied patiently, "He has been missing for some time. The details of which are currently under investigation. The fact that he is the son of the Fourth Hokage, however, is classified. You may tell none of this."

Inoichi was trying to absorb all of this but felt like he was missing a crucial piece of information, "My Lord, you know it is my wish to serve the village in any way possible. That being said, I feel that there are yet things you have not told me."

Of course the man was no fool. It was troublesome to Sarutobi but it was also the reason he chose this man. He thought everything through, and was as thorough and detailed as anyone of the Nara clan. With this man the child would be loved, he would be provided for, but most importantly...his Godson would be safe.

"All we know thus far is that his chakra pathways are complex and powerful and that the core of his chakra network is extremely unique. I will let you know anything that develops in the investigation. We honestly have no idea where he has been, and because of his situation I can't even open an official investigation. It is the same reason I could not organize a formal hunt for him after the Kyuubi attack," the Fourth explained.

Inoichi crossed his arms and nodded, "I understand. Then I guess I have only one more question."

Both of the other two men looked at him as the Fourth replied, "What is his name?"

Hiashi and Sarutobi both smiled then, "His name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

 **5 YEARS LATER**

"Naruto," called a woman called out, "Come get breakfast before it gets cold!"

Naruto shot up in his bed and over to the window, "Sure thing Mrs. Yamanka, I'll be right there!"

Waking up was never Naruto's favorite part of the day, but the part that followed was. Time spent with friends, running around the village, and tending to the garden. He'd also started training as a ninja since he turned five. He already knew a hand full of jutsu, he couldn't explain it, but he knew them. He would read books about hand signs and immediately understand them. The tiger, horse, snake and boar, he understood them all and so many more. Though he didn't understand why they were necessary.

Naruto could feel the charka that flowed through his body. Calling it out seemed to be as natural as breathing. When he preformed the exercises described in the scrolls on how to flow chakra through the body it seemed easy. Though his friends didn't really get it at first. He couldn't explain it either. How do you explain something so natural. It would be like explaining how he woke up in the morning, he just did.

Today was the day though, and he was ready. Today, with his best friend, he started ninja academy and life would move forward. His adoptive family had taught him one thing above all others, and they did so without even trying, family. Sure they weren't his parents, technically they weren't even his adoptive parents, but if anyone tried to say they weren't family he'd probably hit them. What he knew without a shadow of a doubt was that without them, he'd have led as miserable life. That was the driving force behind his dream. Naruto decided that he would become Hokage, and thus, he would become family to every member of the village. No one would ever suffer or be alone, like he almost had, because he would be family to all of them. It was all he wanted, and the only way to repay those who took him in and gave him a family.

Throwing on his clothes he bolted into the bathroom. Wetting his hair he adjusted it a bit, not that he was to concerned. Brushing his teeth he looked himself over. For his birthday his surrogate parents, the Yamanka's, had gotten him a light fur lined hooded jacket. It was solid white with a red swirl customary of the Uzumaki clan, while he knew it was mostly wiped out the Yamanka's knew he was proud of his heritage. The jacket also had leaf village symbol straps around it's sleeves across his biceps. He liked it a lot. Sporting a black mesh undershirt and black cargo shorts he felt fully ready for his first day of ninja academy.

He raced down the stairs and looked around his house. He might be only a kid but even he knew it was odd for a child his age to live all alone in a two story house. Inoichi had told him that is was because his family had left him a sizable inheritance, and while he wasn't allowed to touch it outside of his allowance, they had purchased the house for him. He was happy he had a place to call his own, but still it was a little lonely to come home to an empty house every day.

Naruto grabbed his backpack and headed out the door, hesitating only a moment on the photo sitting on the coffee table by his front door. It was a picture of him with his best friend, Ino, and her family. Her father, Inoichi, and her mother, Yumi, knelt beside the two children and hugged them. He may not have his birth parents, but he'd never felt like he was without a family. He and Ino stood side by side, his messy blond hair almost mixing in with her straight pulled back blonde hair. Both were throwing out a victory sign at the camera and smiling so large you'd think it would have hurt.

The moment past Naruto rocketed next door and bolted inside the Yamanka house, "Naruto Uzumaki has arrived."

A chuckle came from the kitchen, "Thank heaven, the day can finally begin. Oh Naruto, save me from all this food I've made."

Naruto laughed and ran into the kitchen, "Have no fear Ino's mom, I...wow that's a lot of food!"

A spread much larger than usual adorned the table. All of his and Ino's favorite breakfast foods were there. He literally had to shake his head to snap out of the trance the food had put him in.

"Where's Ino and Mr. Yamanka, I think I'm going to need back up," he finally asked.

The matriarch of the house looked down at him with a warm smile, "Well, my husband is out running an errand for the Hokage this morning, he'll be back in time to walk you to school though. Ino is still up in her room. You know how she can be in the morning. She's probably still asleep. Be a dear and go get her for me."

With a thumbs up Naruto struck a pose, "Leave it to me. I won't let you down."

Yumi Yamanka giggled as her ran up the stairs and sighed to herself. _Oh that boy._

Thundering up the steps he stopped at Ino's door. He was about to barge in but he hesitated. A few days ago he had done the same thing, it hadn't seemed like a big deal at the time. The same as today he was waking her up, unfortunately as he came barging in she had been pulling on her shirt. As she pulled it over her head and noticed him her face had flushed crimson. His nose had bled for an hour after that punch. He still couldn't understand what the big deal was. _I mean jeez until_ _about a year ago we still took baths together._

Naruto knocked on the door, "Ino! You up?"

No response came. Slowly he opened the door and peeked around it. Searching the room he didn't see her. What he did find was a large lump of blankets on her bed. Slowly approaching it a devious thought came to his mind. _Payback time._

Slowly creeping up on the bed Naruto prepared himself and jumped, "Surprise attack!"

Leaping into the covers he found Ino and began to tickle her relentlessly. Her eyes flew open as he continued his merciless assault. A fit of giggles erupted from the girl.

 ***Giggle**Giggle***

"Naruto," she yelled at him as the laughter broke over her once more, "If you don't quit ***giggle*** I swear I'll ***** **giggle*** I'll get you!"

Naruto fell back on the bed, "Oh the dubious implications of you 'getting' me."

His smug attitude was cut short by a pillow flying into his head. He grabbed the side of his head feigning serious injury and fell over onto the bed. This sent Ino into another fit of giggles.

"Serves you right," she chided him.

He got up and chuckled a bit. Straightening his clothes he headed to the door only to be tackled to the floor. He struggled a bit only to be pinned down by the girl who he'd been teasing only moments before.

"Whose got who now," Ino badgered him from her point of superiority.

The smile on Naruto's face was enough to tell her that he was not as dominated as he let on and rolled her onto her back. This carried on for a while as the two tickled and rolled each other. Smiles etched on both faces as laughter carried through the house. That is until a loud voice broke up the revelries.

"If you two don't hurry up you really will be late for school," Ino's mom yelled up the steps.

Honestly, Naruto was embarrassed. He had entirely forgotten the reason he had come upstairs in the first place. Somewhere between plotting his attack and the fun thereafter he had gotten lost in the moment.

"Sorry Mrs. Y," Naruto yelled back a tad sheepishly, "My bad."

"Alright, now go," Ino said shooing Naruto out so she could get ready.

Naruto waited downstairs staring hungrily at his plate. He knew Ino would take a while to get down here, and that he probably wouldn't get the chance to eat much as it was already late. Still he didn't feel right starting without her. He would never admit it, but for as long as he could remember his days had begun and ended with Ino.

His stomach however was voicing it's displeasure, "Naruto, you really should go on and eat."

"Thanks, but if it's all the same I'll wait," he relied with a brilliant smile just as Ino came bounding down the steps.

"Hurry up and eat you two," the kids were ordered and dug straight in.

They'd been forced to run half the way to get there on time. Both were out of breath but broke through the doors just ahead of the teacher. All the other kids were preoccupied so no one made a big deal about them being late. Both slid into seats near the middle of the class as they made out everyone in there.

Living next door to one another (and Naruto basically being part of the family) they had all the same friends. The pair could make out Shikamaru, whose head was only propped up by his hand, Choji, who was already looking hungry, and Ino made effort to wave at Sakura who was sitting on the other side of the class next to a boy with black hair she didn't really know.

The pair's scouting was put to an abrupt end as the teacher brought the class to order, "Alright class, as most of you know I am Iruka, you make call me Iruka Sensei or just Sensei. Let be the first to welcome you to journey you are about to undertake. Being a ninja is hard and long journey, but it is also a life of excitement and adventure. I am proud to be here to help you take the first steps."


	6. A New Naruto

**A New Naruto**

 **Chapter 1: The Heart of a Child**

Life is good being the number one hyperactive kid of he village hidden in the leaves. A six year old Naruto was jumping around from roof top to roof top. He had to get some distance before his latest prank went off. He could out run almost anyone in the village. Civilians, please, Genin, in their dreams, Chunin, come on guys try harder, Jonin, so close yet so far, and Anbu luckily don't know the streets like he does. That left one person, however, and he seemed to be the one who caught him every time.

An explosion could be heard throughout most of the village followed by a large puff of orange smoke. The boy fell over, rolling on the roof, clutching his sides in laughter. He would have remained there for some time but what he heard next reminded him that he needed to be moving.

"NARUUUTOOOOO!"

"That's my cue to move," the boy said as he darted into the business district.

No matter where he goes he knows the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, could find him so he figured that his best chance was to hide in plain sight. An hour had past and he figured he'd set a new record for evading his the Hokage. The fun was over though so he decided to hang a right and head to Ichiraku's. Nothing better the end a solid day of pranking then a bowl, or seven, of miso ramen.

Walking through the curtain he shouted out, "Old man, get me a bowl of miso and keep them coming."

That was when a voice who he had not expected answered for the ramen shop owner, "Oh, there you are my boy. I've got you a bowl right here. Why don't you have a seat?"

"Oh crap," was all Naruto said as he took his seat next to the Hokage.

On close observation the older man was wearing his usual white robes and red hokage haori, his large hat on the counter beside him. He was balding and had a long white beard yet still managed to have that mischievous twinkle in his eye. To Naruto though, he wasn't just the Hokage, he was like a grandfather. The only change from the norm for the old man was the fact that the front of the mans robes were stained Naruto's favorite color.

"Before I even get into your punishment my boy I've got to ask, you want to be a ninja right?" the Hokage asked in an eerily calm manner.

Naruto pumped his fist, "Of course. I'm gonna be the greatest ninja ever and everyone is going to respect me."

Old Sarutobi couldn't help but smile at the boy's enthusiasm, "So, since I'm sure you know stealth is one of the key traits of a ninja what is with this color."

"Oh, that," the boy laughed, "I call that 'kill me now' orange. Of course I won't wear this kind of stuff when I'm a ninja, but right now I figure that since most of the village wants to kill me I'll make myself impossible to miss. No matter what they do I'll still grow up to be an amazing ninja and they'll always remember me. The boy in the orange jump suit who they hated. The Fifth Hokage."

Quietly the Hokage listened to the boy's explanation, equally saddened and proud, "So here's my question then. Why paint me and my office orange?"

Naruto blushed a bit at the mans rising voice, "Cause now Jiji, you look just like me."

Oh, the Hokage knew that Naruto had done it for laughs and to have a good time. But the boy had touched his heart with that response. No matter how mad he wanted to be, he had officially lost this debate.

With a sigh he looked down at the boy smiling from ear to ear, "Just eat your ramen, and make sure you are at my office in the morning to start cleaning."

"Oh no worries about that Jiji, the chemical dissolves naturally. It'll all be gone by tomorrow morning," the boy said between slurps of noodles.

The Hokage seemed profoundly surprised, "What do you mean Naruto? How can the color just be gone?"

After drinking the broth left in the bowl Naruto sat it down and looked back at him, "Well you have some important people coming by soon right? You always do around festival time. I used a combination of water based colors and a ninja powder I picked up at the store that dehydrates. See, your robes are already starting to go back to normal."

He could hardly believe the boy, but it was true. His robes were a little lighter orange than they had been. He couldn't help but swell with pride, the boy was a genius and would make a marvelous ninja. That is if he lived to see adulthood, the way some of the villagers and ninja alike treated him it was looking less likely every year. But Kami as his witness if he had to execute half the village for breaking his laws, Naruto would live to see his dreams come to fruition.

The old Hokage's stomach turned a bit as he thought about the boys life, even just this past year. The fiasco with the children's home had bee bad enough, but what really grinded his gears was the school. He had such hopes for the boys early childhood school life. Of course many of the kids, especially those from ninja families, looked at him with fear or hatred. The sad part was, most of them probably didn't even know why they hated him, it was simply a behavior that they had learned from there parents.

The kids would have been bad enough, but just in case he had placed an undercover Anbu as a TA. The reports he received after the first few weeks were troubling indeed. One of them was so severe it had almost warranted an execution. Said teacher had been caught bribing students to jump him on the playground. That would have been bad enough, but he had also been seen by the Anbu sneaking a kunai into class and having Naruto stay behind for remedial studies. The Anbu had acted before the man could even fully draw the blade, leaving in her wake a very confused Naruto. That teacher was serving a life sentence in prison.

The night was long as the two stayed together, laughing and eating ramen until the stall closed. Naruto had an amazing night, and honestly it was the best present he could ask for. Tomorrow was his birthday after all. Every year the Hokage was tied up in council meetings while he ran and hid from the villagers. Two years ago he had been caught. Needless to say it was a situation he did not want to go through again, he'd barely survived it the first time.

On the way home Sarutobi noticed as Naruto began to rub his eyes. He started walking a little slower and swaying a bit. Knowing he wouldn't be able to do it much longer he hefted the boy onto his back. The boy mumbled some arguments but they were quickly replaced by snores.

Placing the boy in his bed the Hokage looked around at the shambles of the apartment. This haggard shack was truly the best the Hiruzen could do for the boy. After he had been kicked out of the children's home for the umpteenth time the Hokage had finally caved and given the boy his own place and living stipend. At least this way he never had to wander if the boy would have a place to live. The instant ramen didn't surprise him even when it was the only food in the cabinets. The windows were not sealed properly, the heat didn't seem to work at all. After his nosy inspection, and with a deep sigh, the Hokage left. He could only wish the boy a happy birthday from afar.

Unfortunately, such a thing was never to come for the boy as three shadows crept into the room and descended upon the sleeping boy.

 **Scene Break- The Next Day**

The Hokage watched out the window as the celebration was in full swing. As his surrogate grandson had promised the orange was all gone, and strangely enough, he missed it. As per usual he'd had meetings all day, but somehow this year seemed even busier than all those before it. The cheers from the people put his heart at ease but he was quickly brought back down to earth when he thought of the one boy who was certainly alone. He didn't know how wrong he was.

 **Scene Break**

A large sign was hung above above a gathering hall just outside the main festival square. Still tons of people could be seen streaming towards it. The sign read, "Kill The Demon" and it was painted in red. Villagers streamed in finding a young blond boy in an orange jump suit tied down onto a piece of wood. For the low price of five hundred yen you got three kunai to throw at the fox child. The festival had only really gotten started half an hour ago and already the boy was bloodied and was bleeding from one eye.

The men used only six kunai so every two turn they would come and jerk whatever hit him out. Muscles and tendons were ripped and torn. A few organs had even been pierced. It was strange to say that he was lucky, but the fact was the men had to be sure only the civilians and a few ninja knew about the event. If the wrong ninja had found out then the Anbu would show up, and of course the promoters didn't want that. Any normal child would have died long ago but the fox's chakra kept healing his wounds. Even the fox's chakra wouldn't last forever though.

Naruto had quickly given up on begging and screaming. No one could help him and anyone who could hear him obviously didn't want to. The laughter was beginning to drive him slightly mad. For every tear, whimper, or scream of pain they laughed longer and harder. Rage was boiling up inside of him, but the strangest thing was it didn't feel like it was just his own.

The three hosting the event had even started letting children participate. For only one hundred yen they could walk up and stab him once. His tears long since dried up he fought against his bindings. Hours of torment passed as he was slowly bleeding out. Not even his unexplainable recovery ability could keep up with the constant barrage of damage he was taking.

"Alright people, it's the moment you've all been waiting for," one of the three announced, "Time to kill the demon!"

Naruto watched the people he yearned to have accept him cheer as they were easily talking about murdering him. The sorrow crept up in his chest and he wept once more. He never could understand why they hated him and would hurt him, but this was a whole new level. Men, women, and children alike were cheering at the thought of taking his life. Could he ever really belong here?

"That's right," another of the trio proclaimed, "everyone grab a rope."

Suddenly, Naruto, while barely conscious noticed ropes being fastened to his limbs. Villagers flocked to the ropes and grabbed hold. They were all cheering and yelling curses at him. They were all so happy to see him die.

Silently Naruto cursed his existence as the pulling started. He felt like he was getting ripped apart, which he literally was. His muscles screamed at him as he tried to fight against it. He put everything into trying to keep himself together. All of the joyous laughter from the people surrounding him seemed to sap his strength. He could almost feel his muscle tearing. That's when something inside of him had had enough. It just wasn't what most people feared.

Naruto's eyes burned and changed. His beautiful blues replaced with a pale purple with black rings. He blond hair began to get highlighted in red. Chains erupted from his back, destroying the wooden support he had been strapped to. The villagers began to cower in fear at his transformation and dropped the ropes. Some even began to try and run but there was no escaping this.

A woman's voice seemed to emanate from his body as his hands shot out creating a powerful force that literally brought the building on them, "LEAVE MY SON ALONE!"

Anbu soon appeared on the scene followed shortly by the Hokage all taking a few steps back and the wave of killing intent that hit them. Some villagers who'd already had there fun were looking at the ruined building. All of them now thankful to have left when they had. Standing alone in the midst of the carnage was a lone boy. Blond hair highlighted with red, and blood completely staining his once orange jumpsuit. The boy looked at the old man in front of him but then turned to walk away.

Concern covering his features the Hokage called out to him, "Naruto! Stop, talk to me, what happened, where are you going?"

Turning only slightly to look at the old man his purple eyes causing all who saw them to take a step back, "Home."

Low level lightening and fire jutsu, as well as genjutsu were all very useful in times like this. It had been a long time since the old man had interrogated anyone, but he found it to be much like riding a bike as he tortured one of the survivors from the collapse in plain view of all the other villagers. It'd only taken five minutes before he'd learned all that had transpired here. He'd even found the sign from the door, immediately breaking into splinters with a stomp.

He'd had Anbu corral all of the people and gave his orders, "Kill all survivors from the collapse. Round up everyone here and have them detained. Give them to Ibiki at T&I, and find out who had anything to do with this. I want every man woman and child who took part dead by dawn."

Screams could be heard from the people as the Anbu closed in on them. They soon gave up as they realized trying to flee led to a swift and painful death. Had they known what they were in for they may have preferred it that way.

Sarutobi made his way through the village. He left holes on the roofs of buildings from the sheer amount of chakra he was using kicking off to catch up to the boy. In what seemed like an invitation for anyone else, or just him giving up the door was left wide open. Blood soaked clothes could be seen littering the floor going towards the bed room. A few wet foot prints were still visible heading out of the bathroom. What caught his attention the most was the blue and red light emitting from the boys bedroom. What he saw rounding the door way he could not explain. The boy had his head in the lap of the ethereal visage of his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, who was gently stroking the boys head. As soon as the woman noticed the mans presence she tossed him a sorrowful, tear filled glance before dissipating into thin air. Had he been a Hyuga he might of noticed the energy returning to the seal on the boy's stomach.

Ignoring what he had seen for the moment he advanced on the boy. He wasn't sure how to deal with what he saw and he had more immediate concerns. He shuddered at a closer inspection of the boy. Even in the midst of healing he had several wounds that looked life threatening. Rope burns were still obvious on his wrists and ankles, and his limbs had a pink tint to them as if they were strained.

Gently he lifted the boy into his arms. Not two seconds later the boy was thrashing about violently, "No! Let me go! Please don't hurt me anymore! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

The fact that the boy still had this much energy was mind boggling, but that wasn't the oddest part. His eyes were still closed. Naruto was having a nightmare that he was here to hurt him. All of the old man's fury left him as he fell to his knees. Holding the boy to his chest. As bad as he wanted to, as the Hokage, he knew he couldn't stay with the boy all the time. The boy needed parents, but didn't have them, at least he thought the boy didn't. What he did have was godparents."

"Neko," the Hokage spoke softly as a woman with purple hair and a cat mask seemed to be born from the shadows.

The woman knelt, "Yes, Lord Hokage."

"I want it known throughout the five nations. A ten million ryo bounty is currently in effect for the capture and return of Tsunade Senju, alive," he muttered in a soft yet stern tone then allowed no argument.

"It shall be done," was all that was said as the woman once more became one with the shadows.


End file.
